A Basket Full of Lemons
by redrout
Summary: A lot of sexy lemons for all of you, including all the pairings you would like to suggest. most will be quick one-shots, but I'm doing my best to keep you pervs interested!
1. Naruto Hinata pt1

I do not own Naruto .

Possible lemons.

some language

Please rate, reply, comment, and all that stuff yall do.

Just to be known, this is more of just a quick story to begin my account here, so there may be some plot faults, inconsistencies with the show, etc etc.

I'm not gonna write more of this if no one will read it, so it really depends on how many people rate/comment if I will write more chapters.

At the Hyuga residence.

Hinata got back to her house late today, she had been caught up in her training determined to be stronger. She needed a shower very much, and also she had one of the family meetings tomorrow. They were long, boring affairs that she was not really needed for, but they gave her time to think. As she got into the shower, she wondered what Naruto was doing about now. She wondered what he did every night, whether he thought of her, wondered if he was taking a shower now, thinking of her. She had seen him almost naked once, at a bathhouse when they were on a mission together with Asuma-sensei. He'd walked out of the hot pool wearing just the towel, oh how nice his chest looked! She wanted to rest her head against that chest, to have him wrap his arms around her.

"Oh Naruto," she mumbled to herself, suddenly realizing the warmth growing within her, but she was tired, and had a long day tomorrow so she should probably go to bed. She had to resist the slight urge to just sit in the shower and just let the water pour over her shoulders, warm and comforting after a long day training. As she dried herself off she was wondering what she could do while her father was in the family meeting. She could try to take a nap, but that wouldn't be very respectful or productive. Ahh! She could write in her journal! Well, it wasn't really a journal per se; it was more like a diary of how she felt about Naruto. She wondered when she would see him next as she took the little old leather book from the drawer and held it close to her still bare chest. All of her feelings for Naruto were contained in this book.

"Oh Naruto, when will you realize that I've always loved you? Loved you before everyone else liked you. I loved you for you, not just because you're a protector of the village." when will you just tell him, she told herself. Maybe he already knew, and he just didn't like her back, or hated her for not telling him? What if he did hate her? She stopped there. She would not pursue this train of thought, everything she knew about Naruto said otherwise. Naruto had such a kind and self-sacrificing heart, and every time he smiled at her, in fact, every time he even smiled, she felt like she could just melt. Well that settles it, she thought, putting the book on her nightstand, I'll write in my journal tomorrow. She covered herself in the blanket and drifted off to sleep happily, thinking about Naruto's smile.

Naruto's place.

"Mmmm…. Sakura that feels so good," Naruto murmured to himself as he fantasized her body intertwined with his, making her reach the highest peaks of pleasure. The shower's warm water heightened his senses, making it seem more real. But in the back of his mind he knew he could never have Sakura. She lost her heart when Sasuke left, and she wouldn't give it to anyone else. He punched the shower wall as he thought it.

"dammit! Why do I still love her?" he thought, and for the first time in a very long time, he dared himself to answer that question; and suddenly realized he could come up with no real definitive answer. Why should he still fantasize about her? The only reason she even tolerated him now is because he'd saved the village, and although they had grown closer, he knew deep in his heart that she could never love him. He shed a small tear as he realized again that she would never truly truly love him. He had blown it big time with her and now he was nowhere. I mean sure, there were other girls in the village, but they all hated him. Ino hated him for sure, because of his rivalry with Sasuke. Neji virtually had Tenten wrapped around his little finger, so there was no hope there. It's not exactly like he could date a girl who wasn't a ninja. Well sure, there were a lot of pretty girls in the village, like Ayame, she was pretty damn beautiful too, but it just wouldn't be the same. And it's not exactly like he could date a girl from another village, like Shikamaru was doing with temari. He got out of the shower as he thought to himself. Who would he love if not Sakura? No way Hinata Hyuga could like him. She ran away from him every time she saw him, although he wondered what was under that jacket of hers that she always wore. Now that he thought about it, she HAD become beautiful since he'd come back to the hidden leaf and he smiled as he thought about what might be under that jacket. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, but he didn't know why. Well, he'd better get some sleep, he had just got back from a strenuous mission and he needed some R&R. he slept and dreamed of making love to Sakura.

Morning in the hidden leaf:

Naruto:

"dammit, lady Tsunade's gonna kill me! Naruto cursed to himself as he rushed over to her office. He was late with the report of the mission and he knew it.

Hinata:

"Oh no! it's almost time for the family meeting!" Hinata said to herself as she leapt over to the head family meeting. " I'll be late for sure!", she said when suddenly an orange flash from the corner of her eye hit her and knocked her to the ground.

"ugh, crap, now I'll be late for sure" she heard as she began to get up. It was Naruto's voice! You should tell him how you feel! She told herself as Naruto walked up to her and helped her up, knocking the dust from her shoulders, apologizing while he did it. "I'm really sorry Hinata I didn't see you there."

"it's ok Naruto I…." and she fell silent as she became nervous looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "I… Naruto…" she began to blush. She couldn't tell him! Not like this! He would think she was a loser, letting him knock her down like this, she would be embarrassed. "I have to go…" she hastily said before running down the street, anywhere but here, although it was the one place she wanted to stay.

Naruto:

Naruto watched as Hinata sped away, she always wanted to get away from him, just like all the other girls. Well, no matter, he was late anyways, so he should probably get going. As he was about to take off, he noticed something in the dust where Hinata was just a few seconds ago. He went to it and picked it up. A book? It must have belonged to Hinata, who now was nowhere in sight. It looked like a schedule book, you know the ones where you mark dates and such. Ah well, he thought to himself, I'll just give it to her next time I see her, and with that he took off to go see lady Tsunade.

"NAAARRUUUUTOOOOO!" Tsunade yelled as the orange-headed jonin ran up to the building. "You were supposed to have your mission report in to me an hour ago!"

Naruto came running up to the building and stammered,

"Yeah well you see, granny Tsunade I ran into Hinata, well literally and –"

"Naruto I don't want any more excuses, just give me the mission report" lady Tsunade was tired of all these excuses from Naruto, although he was one of the strongest ninjas in the leaf, he still had to follow protocol. He said he ran into Hinata, Hinata would be good to go with him on this next mission. She hated giving missions right when they returned, but this mission would be easy, like a D-rank or something. Hinata had a good head on her shoulders, but she was shy and easily swayed. Well she was available, even though he was the number one knucklehead in the leaf. She would send them both. As Naruto turned to leave, Tsunade stopped him.

"Naruto! I have another mission for you"

"Another mission, granny Tsunade, but I just yesterday got back from my last one!" he whined.

"Relax you fool, I'm not sending you on a REAL mission this time, it's more of a 'go get some rest for a few days over at this bath house and maybe deal with a few kids putting graffiti on the walls. Also you'll be going with Hinata, and she'll be team leader, so do everything she says!"

Naruto didn't need any more convincing than that, although he was apprehensive about going with Hinata Hyuga. Well, even if I have to go with somebody who doesn't like me I'll still have a good time at the bath house, as he smiled to himself. He should probably get Hinata. Speaking of the girl, he had her book! He should probably return it to her.

"sounds good, granny Tsunade, I'll go get hina- OOF!" he yelled as Tsunade's fist contacted his stomach"

"don't call me that or you'll be getting D-rank missions for the rest of your life, squirt!"

"sure, lady Tsunade" he murmured as he stumbled away to find out where Hinata was. Maybe he should check the book to see if it was in there. He opened it, and on the first page there was a pencil drawing.

Of himself.


	2. Naruto Hinata pt2

Please, please read chapter one first

Clarification: Naruto and Hinata are both Jonin level, and are both around 20.

PLEASE, read, review and do what you do.

Next chapter will probably be shikamaru and temari, that would be a fun lemon, since shikamaru's been working on his new jutsu and he knows just who to try it on….

(hint: it's probably temari)

anyway, READ ON, REVIEW ON!

"what the…." He murmured as he looked lower to read the few sentences inscribed there.

"Naruto Uzumaki, one day I hope to find the courage to tell you I love you. I loved you for you, not just because of the nine-tails inside you. Actually, in spite of the nine-tails inside of you, I loved you. Even in the early days at the academy I loved you. You have such a kind, self-sacrificing heart, and a fierce determination to be the best you can be. I hope that one day I can tell you that, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Every cell in his body told him this was a cruel prank played on him by Kiba and Neji, but he knew somehow that that wasn't the case.

Hinata…. Loved him? A drop appeared on the paper where the writing was. Was he crying? He couldn't tell. He didn't care. Another tear appeared on his eye. She loved him? Even when everyone hated him? All this time she'd loved him?

"Hinata…." He breathed. His knees were shaking as the meaning of this sunk in. and as the meaning sunk in, so did the realization; the realization that maybe he could love her back. Another drop fell. He wanted to wipe the moisture from his eyes, but he couldn't tear himself away from the pencil drawing.

"and all this time I'd been too stupid to notice" he said through gritted teeth as he was reminded of all the times she had silently told him, all the times she made actions her words as she loved him. All the times he had not taken notice of her,

yet she loved him relentlessly, as relentlessly as his determination to be better. How could he not have noticed?

Naruto had to sit down and think about this. He found a tree nearby that offered shade and a place to sit, and so he did. He was crying, he thought. Slowly, as he started to calm down, the pain in his heart and his anguish was replaced by warmth and sort of a giddy feeling as he thought about Hinata. He drew a small but crude drawing of Hinata in the dust in front of him as he thought of her.

"Hinata, why did you never tell me?" Naruto asked, but he already knew the answer. She was afraid of losing him. She had decided that It would be better to have him not know than have him surely hate her. As he thought of how he could tell her he loved her too, he realized he needed to tell her about the mission they were going on. But the mission could wait. His love for Hinata could not. With that thought in mind, he looked desperately for his love.

(bout twenty minutes later, the hyuga clan meeting has ended and Hinata is walking back home)

Naruto:

Naruto noticed her hair first. He smiled.

"Hinata!" he called as he leapt off the roof he was searching from and ran towards her.

Hinata:

"h-hi naru-" she didn't have time to finish his name because she was too stunned. Naruto's arms were wrapped around her and he was…. Hugging her? Oh god oh god oh god she thought, please don't faint, don't faint Hinata. She desperately wanted to do something, anything, anything at all, but her body wouldn't obey her. Even her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't think straight. She opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto spoke before she could.

"Hinata, do you love me?" he asked. She somehow mustered up the courage to stare into those endless blue eyes of his, and blushed furiously. This was it. She had to tell him now, or there would be no way she could ever tell him.

"N-Naruto, y-you know-" she stammered nervously.

"it's a yes or no question, Hinata." She searched his face for some sign of what he was thinking, but he was unreadable.

It was now or never. Hinata you MUST tell him! She told herself as she gathered up every single ounce of courage and love in her heart and somehow managed to utter that single, simple word that would change her life forever.

"yes"

since the beginning of their embrace, she could find no emotion in his eyes, but now she could see them changing. She saw them become wet, and saw a single tear leak from his eye.

"then nothing else needs to be said." Was his reply as he closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers.

Somehow Hinata didn't faint. Somehow her knees were steady. Somehow she knew there was no one else she would rather be with than this man, no place else than right here. She brought her arms up to his shoulders and cupped his cheek, so overcome with love for him that she felt a tear form on her own face. Time lost all meaning to Hinata as he so lovingly kissed her, everything was a blur around her. She was receiving what she had longed for for so long, and there was nothing, no one, that could pry her away from him now that she had him. No way would she let him go. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment than his touch, his kiss. The world could have exploded around them and they wouldn't have flinched. He parted their lips, which saddened her, but then he looked at her with those deep blue eyes and she suddenly felt better. She suddenly felt very nervous again.

"n-Naruto?" she asked in her small voice, sounding unsure of herself.

"yes?"

Hinata pressed her forefingers together, and tried to avert her gaze from his beautiful eyes, but could not tear herself away from them.

"do . . . you love . . me?" she asked with a trembling voice. Part of her didn't want to know the answer, but she didn't care any more. She needed to hear him say it. She needed him to confess his love for her. She needed it like the grass needed the sunlight, like the fish needed water, she needed it like oxygen; without it she felt she would suffocate. she reached up and cupped his cheek with her palm and he nuzzled against it. She saw another tear fall from his eye as he looked at her, but he didn't look sad. In fact he was smiling as he mouthed the word, barely giving it voice as if it would break his heart if he said it any louder; that one word that would now change HIS life forever.

"yes"

her eyes widened. "oh Naruto!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as if her life depended on it, it was as if she could not get close enough to him, get enough of him. It was all so fast, just a few moments ago she thought she could never be able to tell him. Suddenly she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She no longer had to hide herself from him.

"Naruto?"

"yeah?" he said as he caressed a cheek with his palms, even that was awesome.

"how did you know?" she asked.

He slowly reached into a pocket and pulled out an old leather book. "it was in this book, I didn't read past the first page though.

Now Hinata really did blush. she thought to herself, oh no! what if he read more than that? What if he knows about all the things I want to do to him? Worse than that, she told herself, would be if he read about your dreams, then he'd be the one turning red. She allowed a small smile to grace the edges of her mouth as she took her book back.

"I'm glad you found it, Naruto" she said, no longer stuttering and stammering in front of her favorite blonde ninja.

"yeah so am I!" he said as he took her by the hand and led her down the street.

"Naruto where are we going?" she asked, puzzled.

"to a place wehre we can be alone." He said with a mischevious smirk that she knew she shouldn't trust, but trusted anyway, "heh, I know JUST the place." She was reminded that whatever he was planning was undoubtedly something devious, and she wanted every part in it now.

"if ero-sennin could see me now" he mumbled as they walked along.

A sneeze came from the bushes behind them.

Naruto was extremely unhappy about that.

Yeah this one didn't contain a lemon, but I'll get to them next chapter.

thanks for reading the story! 'tis my first short story and I would like to know how I did! Also I would like to know who I should pair up after I pair up shikamaru and temari. Also if it's not too much trouble, i'll probably skip ahead a few years after I finish all the pairings. That-a-way everybody's married and I can get to some different stuff, but that'll be a different story

"love is life and life is love"


	3. Naruto Hinata pt3

It seems, at least to me anyways, that when one writes a naruhina, they have to get past Hinata's nervousness. It seems contrary to Hinata's character to not be shy, so rather than change her character, she finds comfort in naruto's arms, and feels like she belongs there, so she needs not be afraid of how she acts around him, because he knows he loves her. She is still a shy person, just with Naruto by her side she can overcome it.

UPDATE: if you're looking for the Shikamaru-temari lemon that intertwines with this story, it's a separate story right now. I'm gonna put it in a bit later, maybe after this chapter.

Please read chapter 1&2 FIRST.

Warning: contains a lemon, and I don't own Naruto. But it would be badass if I did.

.

.

.

so very badass.

"AHH! You are such a pervy sage!"

"relax Naruto, it's just research!"

Naruto went serious. "listen to me very carefully, jiraya-sensei, if I even think you're doing 'research' on me, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you. Understood?"

"yeah, sure Naruto," Jiraya said as he strolled away. "hmmm… I wonder what Shikamaru's doing right now? I could get some really good research from him and temari." He smiled. The day was still young and there was much research to be had!

Naruto turned back to Hinata.

"now, my sweet, where were we?"

Naruto had called her his sweet! He was everything she ever dreamed and more!

"I believe we were about here" she said as she brought her lips up to meet his. She didn't hesitate. Now that Naruto knew and she knew he loved her back, she didn't need to be afraid anymore. No longer did she need to hide herself from him. As their lips moved together, blissful sighs escaped her, feeling at home in Naruto's arms. He broke their increasingly passionate kiss and smiled down at her. She couldn't help but blush, still not quite believing this wasn't a wonderful dream. He took her hand and led her briskly down the street.

"uhh, Naruto, where are we going?" she asked, being tugged along.

"isn't it obvious?" he said with a broad smile, "I'm taking my girlfriend on a date!"

now, Hinata did faint. However, Naruto caught her and carried her to their date.

At Ichiraku's

Hinata was having a wonderful dream. She had accidentally left her private journal where she and Naruto bumped and he had found it. But it turned out that he loved her too. And then he kissed her, boy what a kiss! She hadn't even fainted! Of course when he called her his girlfriend, she did faint. Wait, that actually meant…..

"Hinata, Hinata, wake up…" he said, stroking her hair. "hey old man teuchi, she's coming around!" Hinata slowly opened her eyes, feeling and eventually seeing Naruto brushing her dark hair away from her. She gave a small smile at the sensation. As Hinata began to sit up, Naruto spoke.

"hey old man teuchi! One beef miso ramen and one…" he trailed off.

"today's special" she finished.

"yeah!"

"alright!" teuchi said, starting on their ramen. "ayame! One beef miso and today's special!"

Hinata felt more confident in talking to him with each moment she did so. He was everything she dreamed of and more; he had such a kind and cheerful demeanor that she found more easy to be around with each passing minute. As a lull in the conversation crept upon them, she found herself thinking, and before she knew it, an unbidden question came to her lips.

"why the sudden interest in me?"

oh god why did she just ask him that? Why couldn't she just accept that Naruto loved her? Naruto, However, didn't miss a beat.

"because you loved me when nobody else did. Loved me even when everybody hated me. You don't love me because I'm the hero of Konoha and am gonna be the next hokage, you loved me because I was me, and me being me was enough for you. I can't ignore a love like that, plain and simple. And the more I think about it, the more I come to realize that I could love you too."

Hinata had never felt love fill her heart so completely, as she ate a bowl of ramen and talked to her new boyfriend. She could call him her boyfriend! As she finished her bowl, She laid her head on his shoulder almost without thinking about it. He was so very comfortable, and it felt like she could do this forever.

"what are you thinking?" he asked.

She spoke hesitantly at first "not much…. I was wondering what we do now." She had never been on a date before, and she didn't really know what happened after this. Of course, Hiashi had tried to marry her off a couple times, but those courtings were very formal, nothing like Naruto was treating her. She was being treated like a normal person, not the heir to the Hyuga clan, and that pleased her.

"well, to be honest, I'm not that experienced in the dating area that much," Naruto said as he felt suddenly awkward. Sure, he had dated tenten, but they never really hit it off, and it was over almost as soon as it had started; and besides, that was also a long time ago, before even she started to like Neji.

Teuchi's laugh suddenly brought him back to reality. "isn't it obvious? You take her to your house and you kiss her!" he laughed again, wondering how two twenty-year olds that looked as attractive as they did managed to find time to be single, much less have little experience with dating someone.

Naruto looked confused for a split second and then exploded into his trademark grin. "that sounds great!" he almost yelled as he turned to Hinata, where he suddenly became nervous. "well, I mean only if you want to, Hinata."

He was so cute when he did that. She wrapped him in her arms, squeezing him like she never wanted him to leave, which neither of them did. "of course I want to, Naruto." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. The two lovers seemed to be lost in each other, each giving all their love.

Again, teuchi interrupted them. "but don't do it right here! I'll lose customers if people see you two swapping tongues in my restaurant!"

Hinata and Naruto meandered the streets of Konoha, slowly making their way back to his apartment. They talked about nothing in particular, neither of them anxious to rush things, but both of them anxious for the chance to lock lips again. As they arrived at his apartment, Naruto gently kissed her. As their kiss deepened, both realized something simultaneously. They wanted each other. Now, not just their love built, but their lust did also.

"uhh, Naruto?"

Naruto thought he had done something wrong. "what's wrong Hinata?"

"nothing, I just don't know if we should be doing this in the hallway."

"heh heh….. probably not," Naruto said, suddenly aware that ero-sennin might see them. "maybe we should move inside." His subtle attempt at seduction didn't go unnoticed. Hinata smiled at herself. She had been waiting for this moment for years, and dammit if she was gonna let it slip through her fingers. Naruto fumbled with the lock on his apartment door, noticing his downstairs neighbor, Shikamaru, and his girlfriend, Temari. A smile escaped him as he saw Jiraya following them. After an eternity he finally got the latch to turn in the door, and opened the door for Hinata. As she stepped in, she noticed a relatively clean apartment, considering what she knew of Naruto. What little dishes he had were stacked in the sink or on the counter, and although there were clothes on the floor, it was less than she expected. She turned to see him and gasped. He was taking off his jacket, and was left in his mesh undershirt. She had seen him without a shirt on before, but this was different. It had more of an appeal to her, it was more alluring and…. Tempting, she thought as she smiled and blushed slightly.

Naruto, oblivious of the tease he was being, spoke. "it gets pretty warm in here, so I don't usually wear the jacket."

Hinata had an idea all of a sudden. He was being a tease to her, so she would be a tease to him. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this; but the thought invigorated her. It made every nerve in her body tingle. She spoke.

"yeah, it is getting pretty warm in here, I think I'll lose the jacket" she said as she slowly, SLOWLY unzipped it and slid it off her body. Now it was naruto's turn to gasp; she wore a regular undershirt, but it hugged her curves VERY nicely. Her lust continued to build as she felt naruto's eyes roam over her body. She felt a familiar warmth move from her chest down her body and settle itself between her thighs. She knew he wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. There was no denying it, no use even in acknowledging it. There were no words that needed to be said as she stalked over to him, and he stood up. They embraced, lips touching, parting, tongues exploring, each wanting to memorize the other down until the last scar and freckle. 'she slid her fingers through the hair of her blonde lover, and he slid his hands to her hips, massaging them gently. Without knowing it, they were suddenly stumbling into his bedroom, each refusing to break their kiss. As if they could read each other's thoughts, she raised her arms, and moved her against the wall, allowing him to take her shirt off, which he did, until the shirt was just above her head, then he pinned the shirt, and her arms, there.

"you're mine" he growled

Hinata shivered with the sensation. She was about to give herself to this man, did she really want to do this? She asked herself, but before should banish the thought, his lips were on hers again, hungrily seeking entrance into her mouth, and all thought left her. Nothing was left but the burning desire for him. He licked up her neck and she quivered under his touch, basking in her pleasure; but she longed to touch him, and he was pinning her to the wall. Suddenly, she jumped a bit, and wrapped both her legs around his waist. Naruto didn't miss a beat, dropping her arms and supporting her against the wall with his waist and arms. He kissed down her neck to the top of her lacy lavender bra.

Naruto was burning, he felt like he would be consumed if he didn't have Hinata, NOW. He had never felt such desire for her, never felt such lust for another human being, and she returned every bit of it. He picked her up again and set her on the bed. Again, he found himself confronted with the opaque fabric of her bra.

"take it off, NOW." He rumbled, his voice thick with desire.

Hinata smirked. "now, Naruto, you took my shirt off, now it's my turn." She rolled over on top of him and straddled him, pulling him up to a sitting position for a kiss. She ran her hands under his mesh top, massaging his chest underneath it. She ran her fingers lightly over his nipples, earning a slight gasp from the jinchuriki.

"you're making me impatient, Hinata," he threatened

"good" she said, moving his mesh top until it covered his head and much of his arms.

He chuckled. "eye for an eye, eh?"

"exactly" she said as she started to kiss and lick her way down his chest.

Hinata's ministrations were sweet torture to him. God, he was trying to be patient, but he had never felt this way, never known that one mouth could cause so much sensation, no matter what ero-sennin said. He tried everything, but he could not resist. It was almost like when the Kyuubi took over his body, he was not in control of himself, he was ruled by desire. Like he was now. He was groaning with the excruciating desire that she was causing. And slowly, as she began to take his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion, he realized that he could not hold out. He could no longer resist the animalistic urges inside of him. He MUST have her. If he didn't have her, he would die, plain and simple, so was his desire. With a burst of chakra strength from his arms, he shredded the shirt that confined his movements, and tackled Hinata to the ground. he could not get her pants off fast enough, and as he removed her lavender panties, he stared in awe. He felt like he could stare at her for hours and never get tired. But not today. Today he would claim his lover as his own. He picked her up from the ground and attacked her with a savage kiss that took her breath away as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Hinata was in a whirlwind. One second, she was teasing Naruto by kissing his stomach above his prick, the next she was naked, laying under him. She felt such a flush of reality. She would be giving herself away, she would be giving him her soul, and he would be giving her his. She had felt apprehension at first, but all her fear was gone now. She was the happiest girl in the world around him, and was glad this was happening.

Naruto captured her lips again, he could not get enough of her lips, he couldn't get enough of her body, he needed more of her. He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, pinching one, and nibbling on the other. Hinata let out a squeal.

"Naruto, please" she sighed as he began to massage her breasts.

Naruto knew he could only control himself for so long, and he did not want to hurt her.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Hinata looked puzzled for a second. She then grabbed him and flipped them over. She positioned him directly at her entrance, slick with juices.

"Naruto," she breathed huskily "I have been sure about this for a long time. I want you to be my first and only lover." And with that she impaled herself on his cock.

Hinata knew that it would hurt, but didn't know it would be this bad. Naruto groaned surprisingly loudly, and Hinata screamed. Naruto used what little control he had left to caress her collapsed body, whispering sweet things into her ear, agonizingly waiting for her to move again. Slowly, but surely, the pain gave way to pleasure.

Naruto very carefully rolled both of them over again, so he was on top of her. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him with tears. He knew they weren't from pain though, and couldn't help but tear up himself as he held her close. He was overcome by the love they shared, he felt like his heart would break from the sheer weight of it. He looked down at her and kissed her, gentle, soft kisses of loving tenderness.

Slowly, though, he felt his control being torn away from him. He didn't want this moment to end, but couldn't wait for the next one too. He needed to know if she was okay though.

"are you ready Hinata?" she slowly nodded.

Naruto began slowly stroking in and out of her. Naruto had to grip the sheets to keep from impaling her again and again on his penis. The look on hinata's face was pure shock. She could never have imagained it would feel this good. Every cell in her body was electrified, on fire, tingling, she didn't know how to describe it. Her thoughts were jumbled as she sought for words where there were only moans.

Naruto was fighting himself the whole time. She was so very hot and tight around his prick, and he was trying anything and everything to not cum too soon. He knew she wanted this to be memorable, and he wanted for her wish to come true. Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, and pulled him close, not letting him move. She bent to whisper in his ear.

"Naruto, I want you to claim me, take me as your own, don't hold back" she said, barely breathing.

Naruto didn't need any more encouragement than that. With a vicious thrust, he shoved himself into her, and she screamed. Again, and again, with deep strokes, he pushed himself into her. She screamed and moaned, and writhed around, eventually grabbing his shoulders and meeting his thrusts with increased fervor.

"oh, YES! Harder!" she was breathing heavily, needing more of him, faster. Suddenly, he hit a spot inside of her that just about drove her insane. She screamed his name,

"AGAIN NARUTO! Oh yes, right there!" she moaned his name over again and again, feeling her orgasm approaching. Their rhythm had fallen in the time he was hitting her sweet spot; so Naruto clamped one hand on her upper thigh, and the other just below her breast, pinning her to the bed while he pistoned into her.

Hinata couldn't keep herself from screaming if she wanted to. She felt like she was going to explode as he thrusted into her again and again; and suddenly, the orgasm she had been waiting for all of her life hit her. She screamed his name louder than she had ever screamed anything in her life. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her body was on fire, she was being electrocuted, she couldn't explain it. He inner muscles clamped down on him and he screamed her name as she felt his cock throb within her, filling her with searing liquid.

Naruto stood there, feeling if he moved, he would collapse. He took his hands off of her eventually, and saw that he had left bruises. Bad ones. He was so stupid. He hurt her. She noticed where he was looking.

"Hinata, I'm sorry"

she pulled him closer to him, and wrapped warm arms around him.

"don't worry, they'll heal. That was amazing." She said, sleepily.

"I want to be with you for a long, long, long time, Hinata."

She smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

SOMETIME LATER

Hinata was awoken by muffled cries coming from the apartment below them. At first she was alarmed , she thought somebody was in trouble, but eventually she made them out as sounds of pleasure. She smirked and looked at her lover, sleeping soundly next to her. She realized that his flaccid cock was between her thighs. As she slid her thighs out, she noticed that his cock started to become hard. She wondered if it would become completely hard while he was asleep. She lightly grabbed his cock, and began to stroke it ever so slowly. He began to make little sounds, but he didn't wake up. By now, his prick was hard as a rock. All of a sudden, she found herself straddling him, sliding him inside of her. It was like her hips had a mind of their own. She couldn't make too much noise and wake him up though. He filled her, it was wonderfully amazing, and as she started to move faster, she started to make muffled moans and sighs.

Naruto slowly awoke to the most amazing sensation. It was like Hinata was riding his cock, up and down, up and down his length, sending wonderful sensations through his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see that his dream had come true. He felt his orgasm approaching again, and he reached for Hinata as he sneezed, the reflex thrusting him into her deeply, triggering his orgasm, and hers as well. He screamed her name, and Hinata collapsed on top of him again, spent for the evening.


	4. Shikamaru Temari

Okay guys that was fast! This is the second pairing in this story series, which I may or may not continue, although I will try. I will also be taking votes on who to pair up next, who will it be? Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura (yeah I know that doesn't quite work because he's gone but I'm gonna break the rules a bit), Kiba and Ino, Kakashi and Kurenai, Kakashi and Anko, or… Tsunade and Jiraya. Please rate, review and do what you do, now on to the story!

Shikamaru walked down the street with Temari, watching the clouds and thinking about nothing really. After Temari had been assigned as the permanent liaison from the sand to the leaf, they had been able to hang out more and more often.

"Hey Shika, you want to get a drink?" she said as she looked at him with a slight grin. Temari was prone to be a little 'frisky' when inebriated, and although he was no stranger to sex with her, getting Temari drunk and then back to his place was troublesome, and she was never fully there. What a drag, he mused as they were suddenly headed to a bar. As he was thinking of a plan to get out of there with her, she sidled up to the bar and ordered a bottle of her favorite sake.

"Don't just stand there Shika, come on!" giggling as she poured their glasses, no doubt planning something devious for later.

Shikamaru thought about how he could keep Temari from drinking and a new thought occurred to him. He had always wanted to know what Temari's pussy tasted like, but she had never let him, saying that kind of thing was gross. But with her drunk he would be able to try his new jutsu on her. He smiled slightly. It would be troublesome, but if he got a chance at going down on her, he could do it.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," he said wearily as he sat at the bar. She put a cup of sake in front of him as she easily downed her second one.

"So Shika, tell me. Why are you with a girl like me?"

Shikamaru started. He hadn't expected a question like this. He needed to give her the right answer. He looked into her eyes as he thought to himself about it. He liked her. A lot. She suited his taste, and they worked well together, not to mention she had a body to die for and they had mind-blowing sex, no that was beside the point. Deep down, somewhere he knew that he loved this woman and would do anything for her. She interrupted his thoughts.

"Dammit why do you have to think so hard about everything!" she said, giggling as she knocked back another sake, was that her fifth? He had lost track. "Just tell me already"

"Alright I'll tell you, but not until we get back to the apartment."

"Oh come on Shika I doubt well be doing much talking there"

Now he blushed slightly, as she said that rather loudly.

"I promise," he said seriously.

"Hmm I will let you, on one condition though"

Hmm, a deal? Interesting. "Go on..."

"You must agree to..." she leaned in and nipped his ear, making him shiver. With sake lightly coating her breath she continued "...fuck me all night and all next day, until I can't walk anymore."

Best. Deal. Ever.

"Agreed" he said with a smile. He was buzzed, but not drunk enough to turn down Temari's body. He didn't think he could ever get that drunk.

"Well what are we waiting for, stud, let's get going! She said as she rose to leave, getting her receipt for the tab. Shed paid it already? He rose with her and he helped her get to his apartment. She stopped at the door and started to stroke his chest, still encased in his mesh undershirt. Every time she did that, he felt his boxers become strangely uncomfortable. But they were in the hallway! Somebody could see us! He thought as he wondered what lady Tsunade would do if she knew they were in public. Something that wouldn't be very pleasant, he was sure.

"Temari, I don't-"

She silenced him with her lips as she kissed him deeply, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

She broke their kiss and he moaned as her hands found the outline of his stiffening erection and backed him into the door.

"Oh but Shikamaru, I'm so desperate!" he moaned as she gave his rod a light squeeze. She was so sexy when she was like this, all pouty. He pulled her hips toward his with one hand while the other fumbled with the bolt on his door. She kissed him madly; it was as if she hadn't felt his lips in years. Suddenly his door opened and the two lovers fell into his apartment, her falling on top of him.

"Hmm this is a nice position," she said smoothly as she adjusted herself to where she was straddling his chest. She reached behind her and grabbed his dick with both her hands, which made her breasts thrust out, longing to be free of the confines of her troublesome clothing. He gasped as she began to stroke him through his pants, making her chest move back and forth in time with her stroking. He brought both of his hands up to her breasts and began to knead them agonizingly slowly.

"Yes Shika, rub my tits," she whimpered as he obliged her. But he was tiring of this position, and wanted to move somewhere more comfortable. He forced her to roll over until he was on top of her, and he got up. He pulled her to him and kicked the door closed, unknowingly depriving a certain very pervy sage from material for his next book.

"Temari" he said, breaking their increasingly heated kiss.

"Yeeeessss, Shikamaru?" she said as she pulled his hips to hers, teasing him with the friction of clothing.

"Temari I love you," he said, with all the playfulness gone from his eyes. She looked at him quizzically. He had never said anything like this to her. Dammit, why did he always have to be so hard to read? But she knew he was serious. And she had known for a long time that she loved him too. At first, their relationship had been pretty much straight forward. They fucked to relieve the stress. They found comfort in each other's bodies. They found relief with each other. It was a welcome respite from the stress of being a ninja. But slowly she had come to admire him, not just for his intelligence, but with how he protected those around him, his attention to the needs of those he came in contact with, and although everything was 'a drag' or 'troublesome', she knew his heart like no one else did. And she loved that heart with all of hers.

"Do you mean that?" she said, but she already knew what his answer would be.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." His face changed. He was hard to read, but his expression now was unmistakable. He hungered for her body like a man dying of thirst; he lusted like no other man she knew. "Now where were we? Ahh yes, I believe I was going to show you my new Jutsu"

"Wait what?" Temari said, wondering what he meant.

"Just you wait and see." He said as he brought his mouth on hers and sought entrance to it. She was suddenly aware that she was being carried toward his bed, and as he did so, she wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his back. She wiggled her hips against his throbbing prick and was rewarded with a rather loud moan from her male companion. He slapped her ass, and she jumped.

"You little teasing minx, I'll show you" he said as he laid her on the bed and began to unbutton her shirt, and when the buttons resisted him, he simply tore the fabric, ripping the shirt off her and throwing it somewhere that wasn't her body in one fluid motion.

"Troublesome clothes" he murmured as he unclasped her bra, letting his eyes rest upon the now half-naked jonin before him. He thought to himself, my god, this is better than watching the clouds, before bringing his tongue to a breast and circling a nipple, but never touching it.

"Shika, please." She squeaked, all thought lost as she sought the pleasure that she was being deprived of.

"Temari, why don't we remove those troublesome pants of yours?"

"Mmmm… are we getting impatient, stud?" she said, breathless.

"Well, you seem to be impatient yourself, what with those sounds you're making."

"Pompous bastard"

He chuckled and began to remove her pants and the small thong she wore. He moved down the bed until he was standing up at the foot of it, taking her pants off as he did. He stood there and blankly stared at her, admiring the sand ninja before him, wet with arousal and desire, naked not just physically, but emotionally. She was baring her soul to him, and he could think of nothing more beautiful. But he had a plan to complete. She broke the silence first though.

"Oh Shikamaru, I need you" she said huskily as she closed her legs and reached her hands over her head.

Temari was always a headstrong woman, full of natural authority and an all around bossy attitude. However, behind that bossy attitude was a very vulnerable woman, and one of the few times she let that woman show was when she was with him. God he loved her. She was always such a feminist, except when she was either drunk or fucking, and that amused him to no end. Well, he thought, might as well get this part over with. He weaved a few signs. Temari had just enough time to realize what he was going to do before he said it.

"Shadow binding jutsu!"

Instantly his shadow whipped forward and suddenly black bands wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, pinning her to the bed.

"Shikamaru you dirty bastard!" she screamed as she struggled, but it was no use. She was drunk, and he was not. Well, not as drunk; sober enough to hold the jutsu it seemed though, and as soon as he achieved a measure of stability he slowly spread his hands, and his shadows obeyed. As her legs and arms slowly spread, he began speaking.

"You know, I had almost given up on getting a chance to taste you, but it isn't as troublesome as I thought."

"Shikamaru don't you DARE!" she screamed again.

"Oh but I do dare, Temari" he grinned as he knelt between her legs. Now she really was struggling, and although she was strong, her drunkenness let him be able to hold the jutsu easily.

"I think I'll sample the fruits of your garden, Temari"

"I'll scream!" she was already screaming.

"Think about it. There aren't any tenants in this apartment complex except the person right above us, and I doubt VERY highly that he would mind."

A very horny Hinata was riding the cock of a sleeping Naruto, quietly making little moans and squeaks as shocks of pleasure ran through her. The people that lived in the apartment under them were awfully loud, she thought as Naruto sneezed himself awake, which also threw both of them into an orgasm, moaning and panting as she collapsed onto him, pussy clamping down on his throbbing organ as he screamed her name.

Shikamaru chuckled as he heard Naruto's yell, wanting to tease him about it later, but he had more important matters to attend to, namely, the source of the wonderful smell that was drawing him like a magnet. He began to kiss up the insides of her thighs, wanting to make this memorable.

Temari couldn't believe he was doing this! Of all the fucked up things that she thought he'd do, this had to be the last. She'd made it clear to him if he ever did that she'd make him regret it, and she was exceptionally good at making people regret things. What was he doing to her? She felt involuntary shivers as he kissed the insides of her thighs. No, she could not give in to what he was doing; this was gross, and god dammit if she was going to let him have his victory. Suddenly she felt something warm and wet and very rough slide over her clitoris.

"SHIT." She said flatly as stars exploded behind her eyes as she lost control over her faculties. She was no longer in control of her own body; she was being betrayed! She didn't want this! However as the tongue returned to lick broadly up her pussy, ending with a tonguing of her clit, she found herself bucking at his tongue, wanting him to do it again. Wait what? No she didn't want him to do that again, it was gross! That was the last thing she wanted!

"Shikamaru!" she pleaded with him to end his relentless teasing "this isn't what I wa-AAAAAAA!" she screamed as he pushed a finger into her pussy while tonguing her clit again.

He released her, which drew an exasperated whimper from her.

"Really? I get the sense that you might want something like this after all, what with all the thrashing around"

"Shika please" She pleaded, and although he enjoyed what he was doing, he didn't honestly think she'd come to like it. Shikamaru knew he couldn't keep this up forever, but he just had to have a taste of her, and she was absolutely delicious. Though it would be troublesome, he would stop for her.

"Ok, Temari, I'll release the jutsu" he said, he had gotten what he wanted, but felt defeated.

"No" she said weakly.

Shikamaru was stunned. "What?"

"I…I want you to do that again." She said, refusing to meet his eyes.

Shikamaru smirked as he thought of something evil.

"Say it."

"Shika, don't make me…" he silenced her with a light licking of her lower lips.

"SAY IT." He said again, with more force.

"I want you to lick me," she said so low he could barely hear her.

"Louder." He said this as he rubbed her pussy with a fingertip.

"I want you to lick my pussy, Shikamaru."

"Beg me."

Temari struggled weakly against the shadow binding jutsu. "Please, Shika, lick my pussy," she said, straining her hips upward toward his face.

"Ok, since you insist…" he said as he bent down to eat her out again. God, she was so sweet. She gasped and squealed as he licked and sucked at her.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" she moaned as he dove his tongue into her pussy again and again. She felt the heat building within her as he went faster.

"Shika, Shit! I'm gonna cum!" he mumbled something against her as he suddenly shoved three fingers into her pussy and sucked on her clitoris. She screamed his name; not caring that fifteen minutes ago she thought this was gross. Not even noticing that he released the jutsu five minutes ago. She came hard, wrapping her legs around his head and grabbing his ponytail as he licked her juices up.

As she began to relax again, Shikamaru walked over beside the bed and sat down next to her. She was smiling at him.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"You're a sick man, you know that?" she wouldn't say it, but she had loved it.

"I suppose that means yes. Well, now that I've shown you my new jutsu, why don't we get back to fucking you until you can't walk anymore?"

Temari grinned. Had she really said that? Ahh well, having him fuck her senseless would be fun.

"I'd like that, but you seem to be very overdressed for the occasion. I can help you out with that though" she said as she reached for his mesh shirt, hooking her thumbs under it.

"Please do, these clothes are so troublesome," he said as she began undressing him slowly. Agonizingly slowly in fact. "Temari if you keep this up, we'll never get to the sex part of this."

Temari chuckled. "Eye for an eye then I guess," she said as she simply tore his boxers off his body.

"You seem to have ruined my boxers, Temari," he said slightly angrily.

She looked over to where he had thrown her shirt. It was in rags. "You seem to have ruined my shirt."

"Touché," he said as he began to kiss her, but she seemed to have other plans. Without a word she pulled him onto the bed, pinning him under her, kissing him hungrily.

She tasted herself on his lips. When she did she felt so naughty, and noticed that she tasted kind of good. However all thought left her momentarily as he began to rub her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, and moved her hips down until her pussy was pressing his throbbing prick onto his stomach.

It was torture for both of them. She needed him inside her, he needed to be there. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts as she raised herself over his cock, keeping eye contact with him as she positioned herself. With a muffled groan from both of them she impaled herself on him, and both of them were lost in the sensation. She was so very hot and tight around his cock, and he was so big and hard and warm inside her. Her breathing became ragged as she raised herself again and brought herself down with more force. Again, she was reminded of how nice his cock felt, and he was reminded of that tightness around it. Again and again she pumped up and down on him, earning moans of pleasure from both of the lovers. He pulled himself into a sitting position, where he knew he would be able to hit her sweet spot. She screamed his name and her pussy walls spasmed around his cock. The sweet pleasure of her orgasm threw him over the edge and he came with her, both their names being shouted loudly. She arched her back and screamed his name again as he thrust up into her one more time and she collapsed onto him. As they both panted, he stroked her as shocks of wondrous pleasure ran through her. They whispered sweet little nothings into each other's ears as they cuddled.

"hmm you're troublesome you know that?" he whispered as they lay next to each other.

"yeah, but you know you love it."

He sighed. "yeah I suppose."

She looked down and away as she mumbled something unintelligible.

"what?"

she said it again, slightly louder. "could you lick my pussy again?"

he smiled. "you liked that, didn't you?"

"maybe, but it was so troublesome" she said, mocking shikamaru's tone.

He smiled.

Okay tell me how I did! I appreciate all comments if they are honest. The next chapter will come out when I get enough people wanting one pairing!

Life is love and love is life


	5. Kakashi Anko

Please review.

speaking

_Thought _

Kakashi missed Naruto, especially since he had left to train with Jiraya. As he sat in the bar reading his book he couldn't help but feel like his life was more boring now than ever. It had also been a while since he'd gotten laid, too. He could seduce pretty much any of the local village girls fairly easily, but it had been a while since he'd had a real challenge in the bed. His eye searched the bar for something he could consider a challenge. His lone eye came to rest on Anko Mitarashi. He'd never tried to bed her before, but as long as he was feeling adventurous (and a bit tipsy), he might try his hand. He picked up his sake bottle that he'd been sipping on for the last hour and sauntered over to a spot next to Anko on the bar.

"I was wondering when you'd get your courage up, you were staring at me for the last five minutes." Anko said, a smirk tilting her mouth. Anko looked at Kakashi, she was always fascinated by the copy ninja. _And he's sexy,_ she thought as he sat at the bar. Anko licked her lips. She might have known better, had she been more sober. _This is gonna be fun, _she thought.

"Well, you know me, always cautious, especially around snakes." Kakashi said, using the slit in his mask to down another drink of sake.

Anko laughed, a light, lilting thing that Kakashi didn't really expect from her. "The boredom getting to you? Cause it sure as hell is getting to me. Without Naruto around, things have gotten positively dull. I almost miss the little bastard." Anko saw Kakashi eyeing her suspiciously. "I said almost, you smug little prick. It's not like I long for his presence or anything." She took another swig of her well-nursed sake. "And besides, you miss him too. I see it in your eyes." She thought for a second then smiled. "Well, _EYE _in your case."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose. I haven't had a good prank pulled on me in ages." He sighed, remembering all of the times he'd had with the orange haired, loud-mouthed ninja. Hell, even legendary ninjas like to have fun every once in a while.

"AND, to top it all off, I haven't had a warm body in my bed in ages!" she said rather loudly, causing Kakashi to start. He'd always been surprised by her forwardness about her sexuality, especially when inebriated. Kakashi changed the subject, not wanting to rush things.

"So how's the new jonin doing?" referring to Mikaze, a recently promoted jonin that had become tentative friends with Anko. Anko realized what Kakashi was doing, and wouldn't have any of it. She studied his body, wondering if what Kurenai had told her was true. She'd said he had played her body like an instrument, and that he was the best lover she'd ever had. She'd even come up with a nickname for him, 'leaf lover'. Her eyes devoured him as he sat.

None of this staring was lost on Kakashi, who studied her with a probing eye. He'd heard some serious things about her, namely, that she exceled at all forms of sex; or at least that's what Asuma had told him. Come to think of it, Iruka said it too.

"Oh, I know!" she exclaimed. "You could let me borrow one of your porn books to 'pass the time'" she elbowed him in the ribs as Kakashi blushed. She then leaned and whispered into his ear. "Or, you could be my entertainment for this evening."

Kakashi started. _Wasn't I the one seducing her? _"Maybe," he said, "that mean you're offering?"

Anko chuckled. "Maybe, one-eye, that mean you'll accept?"

Kakashi thought for a second. _Aw, hell, it's not like she's gonna kill me or anything._ "I think I could be convinced," he drawled, smoothly placing a hand on her thigh, gently rubbing.

"Hmm, doesn't look like you need any convincing at all, Mr. Hatake." Kakashi felt his pants twitch as she'd said that.

They seduced each other perfectly. He played her body, and she played his mind. Kakashi was amazed that they were still sitting in the bar at the end of thirty minutes, and not doing something more exciting. He would give a touch to the hip here, a light brushing of her cheeks there. Every once in a while when no one was looking, he stroked her ass or let his hand pass over her breast. Between the topics of their small talk, she would whisper very, VERY suggestive things in his ear. He thought he should try them sometime, but that's another story for another day. As they talked they became more and more aware of each other's arousal, rising with the apparent temperature. Anko felt like she couldn't hold out much longer. She needed him, now.

"Kakashi," she breathed.

"Yeah?" he said behind his mask.

"Are we gonna fuck or not?" she asked flatly, softly. "Because if we're not, I'm gonna go home and relieve myself; but if we are, we should really get going."

"Alright, alright," Kakashi chuckled, "your place or mine?"

Anko knew Kakashi's place was closer. "Yours, it's closer," she said, taking him by the arm.

"Patience, little snake, let me finish my sake," he said calmly, knowing the effect it would have on her. He was gonna make her wait for it.

"God dammit Kakashi I don't have all day," she said, looking out the window, seeing that dusk was already settling over Konoha. She didn't correct herself, not allowing Kakashi the pleasure.

Kakashi laughed all the same and downed his last sake of the night. "Alright, let's go."

The walk home was a blur, and suddenly Kakashi was fumbling with the lock on his door. _Damn keys,_ he thought, but stopped as he felt a pair of soft arms and a warm body close to him.

"Here, why don't you let me," Anko said, and Kakashi handed his keys to her. She unlocked the door with significantly less difficulty, all the while stroking Kakashi's chest with her spare hand, teasing him, causing the bulge in his pants to become larger. As they walked into the apartment, Kakashi turned to face Anko and closed the door behind her.

"Now, Kakashi, if we're gonna have sex, I must see behind that mask of yours." As she reached up to touch his mask, he grabbed her wrist. He lowered her hand forcefully, and with his free hand, slowly lowered his mask.

Anko gasped. "Oh, Kakashi, why do you keep a face like this hidden, it should be a crime," she said, moving her body flush against his as she continued to stare.

Kakashi was by nature a slow lover, but Anko was quickly wearing his resolve away. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest, the way she let her fingers dance across his uncovered face, the way she pressed her hips into his; all of these were eating away at his self-control. Without a sound he gave in to his instincts.

"Too much trouble to keep it uncovered," he said quickly as he crashed his lips onto hers in a savage kiss. He walked her back until she slammed against a wall, and he used that position to press himself more forcefully upon her. She moaned and returned with the same amount of fervor he dished out. They stayed that way for a few seconds, or a few hours, neither of them knew. In a whirlwind of sensation, Anko was suddenly naked, with Kakashi massaging her nipples ever so lightly, causing her to moan in pleasure, but also with need.

"Oh, yes, Kakashi, harder, please; oh!" she exclaimed as he bit down lightly on a nipple before rubbing his teeth on it, sending another sensation coursing from her breast to her pussy. "More, Kashi!" she moaned.

Kakashi mentally laughed at the nickname she'd given him. _I might like that one the most of all,_ he thought as he remembered the various other nicknames he'd gathered.

Anko used what little self-control she had to slide Kakashi's jacket off of his shoulders. Everything was heightened, his mouth on her nipple, deliciously sucking and nibbling, his hand on her other one, gently rolling it; his other hand was massaging her, she had barely noticed him start at her toned stomach, but now that he was edging his ministrations closer to her pussy, the dancing fingers became the focus of her needy attention, though she wanted the real thing. She hooked her leg around him, pulling his waist and his hardened member against her. She sighed as she felt the pleasurable lump settle between her legs, pulling his face upwards for another harsh kiss.

Kakashi heard her mumble something into the kiss. He broke their kiss and spoke.

"What was that you said, little snake?" he smiled. Ever since they had known each other, he'd called her that.

"Your clothes." She said, pushing him until he was the one up against the wall. She slipped her hands under his mesh shirt, and as she slid it upwards, she kissed him more gently than before, almost tenderly. "You've got too many," she said slowly as she rubbed the palm of her hand on the front of his pants, which had a slightly wet spot where Anko's pussy had rubbed against him.

Kakashi gasped as she pulled his pants down with agonizing slowness. _If I don't have her soon, I'm going to go insane,_ he thought as she slid his boxers down, with the same slowness that was threatening to take away what little remained of his control.

"Enough." He said, and fell upon her crouching form, forcing her to the ground and kissing her with a savage passion. He kissed and lightly bit on her neck, earning a giggle.

"Oh, does that tickle, my little snake?" he said, pinning her arms and doing it again, this time earning a squeal while she struggled against him, laughing.

"Ahh! Kashi, STOP!" she screamed as he continued to tickle her mercilessly. He became painfully aware where her hips were rubbing and he gave a moan and stopped, the sensation taking precedence over all else.

Anko had noticed too, and as even when he stopped, she continued to rub her pussy onto his cock, the sensations sending delicious electric spikes into the rest of her body.

Kakashi felt his cock become slick with her juices, and soon he joined in the motion.

"Oh, Kashi," she said; roughly, breathlessly against him. "I need you inside me," she was panting now, barely able to control her motions against him; her body was acting on a mind of it's own, and her thoughts soon followed. "Please…" she moaned as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts towards him. She thought she saw the shadow of a smile across his face as he spoke three words.

"As you wish."

He thrust within her smoothly, and warm, smooth tightness enveloped him as she was filled and stretched by him. It was wondrous, and they both made loud moans as they made contact, neither of them eager to move, each adjusting to the other.

Anko made the first move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, capturing his mouth. Her only thought was that she wanted more of him; More of his scent, more of his skin on hers, more of his delightful mouth. As he slowly began to thrust within her, she moaned and whimpered, encouraging him by wrapping her legs around him, locking her heels and pulling him closer,

"Hmmm," Kakashi growled in a deep, throaty tone. "You are so very tight, my little snake." She gave another moan in response as he captured a nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling it.

He was thrusting slowly. Too slowly, in fact, for Anko's taste. She pushed him up and over until he was resting on the floor beside his dresser. The fact that they were doing it on the ground made Anko feel naughty. She straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock, sighing as she felt his familiar girth fill her. She slowly worked up a rhythm, and as she bounced up and down on his cock, he reached out and massaged her breasts, the sight all the more erotic to him then. The warmth within her grew and grew, and she knew she would soon cum.

"Oh, Kashi, I'm gonna cum!" she extended that last m, drawn out as a moan as her hips gyrated atop his own. He could no longer hold out either.

"Together, Anko!" he cried, grasping her hips and thrusting upwards with intense speed. Again and again he pounded her as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Anko screamed his name, and her walls massaged his cock with such dexterity that it threw him over the edge, him screaming her name as well.

Both covered in sweat, and other bodily fluids; they lay on the floor of his bedroom. Anko was panting hard. _I guess Kurenai was right,_ even as Kakashi thought the same thing about Iruka.

As the stars in Anko's eyes receded, and she could think more clearly, she noticed something strange. She heard Kakashi mutter a curse under his breath.

She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi smiled. "I'm getting better at this, but I can't hold it forever."

And then the world snapped. All of a sudden, she was back in the bar. She noticed that the sun was just beginning to make its disappearing act below the tree line. It was exactly like she remembered. Then she noticed Kakashi, and remembered what he was doing to her, with his sharingan uncovered, and-

_HIS SHARINGAN UNCOVERED…_ Anko thought as her mind raced.

Kakashi never missed a beat as he lowered his headband and took a shot of sake. "The real sex is better, wanna have some?"

END.

This was a really fun one to write, please review with suggestions on the next pairing!


	6. Neji Tenten

Ladies, gentlemen, and those who do not wish to disclose their gender, here I have for you another pairing, this one with Neji and Tenten. I have for a while been postponing writing this chapter because I'm a lazy ass and because I work a ten hour shift five days a week. Kind of oxymoronic eh? Well, when I'm not working I'm a lazy ass. But enough about me, you came for teh smex right? Well here you go! Next pairing will probably be Tsunade and Jiraya, earlier than the anime, because I don't like wrinkly sex. Enjoy!

Sweat covered Neji Hyuga as he spun round and round, forming a chakra shield around himself as Kunai and other weapons bounced off of the spinning energy.

_Dammit, doesn't she ever run out of weapons? _He thought to himself with a chuckle as he stopped spinning. As he came out of the spin, using his byakugan to keep an eye on Tenten, he felt a nick on his cheek and the warm, wet feeling as blood trailed down his heated skin. As he stopped spinning, Tenten was standing before him with an evil little smirk on her face, spinning a kunai and winking at him. He felt a twist in his stomach every time she did that. _How did she hit me? I made sure to finish. _He looked at her, a little frustrated that she'd pierced his defenses yet again, but that smirk still stayed.

"Maybe we should stop for now." Neji said, trying to be angry with her.

"Oh, come on, Neji, you knew there was a gap between when you stop emitting chakra and when you stop spinning, and you asked me to help you out with it." Tenten walked towards him, her body just as covered in sweat as his; he'd helped her hone her taijutsu earlier.

Neji sighed, getting his emotions under control. "Yeah, Tenten, I know, it's just frustrating that I can't get it right. I'm a Hyuga, I should be able to do this." He walked over to a tree stump and sat down, frustration building within him again. Try as he might, every time he was around the weapons mistress he felt himself lose focus, his eyes somehow attracted to her. He tried to think of her as a distraction and nothing more, but he only succeeded in doing so when she wasn't there; because when she was there, he'd been too busy ogling her to think of her as such. Naruto had even suggested that he use his byakugan to see through her clothes! Neji Hyuga would not give in to such childish desires.

_But dammit it was tempting… _

Tenten saw him walk to the tree stump, with sweat-stained clothes and messed up hair, and couldn't help but still be attracted to him even in his exhausted state. She continually berated herself though, for not having the courage to approach him. _You could do it now, _she thought to herself as she began to walk toward him; and as she did, a plan crept into her mind, seemingly of its own accord and asserted itself, begging to be carried out.

As Tenten walked towards her victi-(oops I mean)-teammate, she saw a light pink color flush to his cheeks. Urged on by his slight blush, she spoke; still spinning the kunai she had earlier.

"Neji, I know you're frustrated, and I know that you can get this, but right now it's doing you no good to go at it while you're exhausted. Come on, I know just the place to ease your nerves."

Neji stood, feeling the ache in his muscles as they protested the action from his back and legs. "Where are we going?"

"There's a lake about a mile north of here, it's cool and fresh; it's good for sore muscles"

Neji's head swam at the possibility of going swimming with tenten. He was already trying to hide the fact that he was looking at Tenten as she was, sweaty clothes hugging the slightly generous but firm curves of her body.

"Wait, Tenten, you don't have clothes." He said. Though he really wouldn't mind if she didn't have clothes, though. _Dammit! _He cursed to himself as he pictured Tenten without clothing and his prick gave an appropriate twitch. He felt a trickle of blood move from his nose and wiped it, hopefully without her noticing.

"Don't worry, I'll just go in my underwear."

_Oh, dear god, why did she have to say that, _he thought as he imagined the now very slightly clothed kunoichi, the mental image somehow more alluring than his previous one, probably because she'd suggested it.

But however much he wanted; he could not put himself in a situation where he might take advantage of her. Neji Hyuga was an honorable man, dammit.

"But I don't have any swim trunks." He complained as she grabbed his hand, somehow weakening his resolve even more. _How does she even do that?_ Neji thought as she spoke again.

"Don't worry, you can just wear your underwear too." Tenten said as Neji fought another nosebleed.

They were both suddenly walking slowly through the forest. Neji couldn't help but smirk inwardly at how easily she did it. _Well, there goes my resolve, stolen by a beautiful kunoichi. _He chuckled out loud as he thought of his training with Ibiki. The man had trained him to endure pain, and never once did he crack. Now here he was with Tenten, and she'd taken his inhibitions with no effort at all. He could be her plaything for all he knew. His cock gave another jerk as he thought of being her 'plaything'.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, embarrassed and thinking that somehow her plan had failed.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how much further this lake is." Neji said awkwardly, _bad excuse._

Tenten seemed to buy it, or at least if she didn't, she didn't show it. "It's not that much farther, just past this hill, oh look, you can see the edge there," she said as she pointed. Neji's eyes followed her finger and saw a small lake fed by a bubbling river. One edge of the lake rested against a large outcropping of stone about level with the water, where the river fed from made a small waterfall from another outcropping of rock. The water was clear and clean, and as they walked towards it, Neji saw a log set up as a bench sitting next to the shore.

Neji noticed all of this in passing though, for he was currently focused on the kunoichi in front of him that was taking off her shirt. Sure, they were on a squad together, he'd seen her when she wasn't decent a whole bunch of times, but somehow this was different. Somehow her body looked more alluring, her skin looked smoother, her motions were more seductive against the background of the lake. Neji stood and stared, all semblance of honor gone as Tenten partially stripped.

Tenten was as nervous as she had ever been. _I mean, we're both on a team together, he's seen me in my underwear, why am I so nervous? _She thought, and the explanation was clear even as she thought it. During all of those other times she wasn't trying to seduce Neji when he'd seen her like this. Her movements felt shaky as she removed her clothing down to her modest white bra and panties; and she was glad she wasn't facing him, or he would have seen her blush.

Neji was frantically trying to find some way to hide his growing erection, especially if he was going to be in his boxers with her. _Aha! She wouldn't notice as much if I was in the lake,_ he thought to himself, beginning to strip; making sure that he was outside Tenten's field of vision. After he was finished, he ran past her to the edge of the lake. _She was right, the water does feel nice,_ he thought as he dipped a foot into the water. He was just about to step in further when he felt a shove from behind. Neji fell into the lake, instantly activating his byakugan to search for his attacker; however he found no one around but tenten, who was bent over laughing. _Oh, she's gonna get it,_ Neji thought as he leapt halfway out of the water at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in as well. She screamed as he dragged her into the cool water.

Neji came up to the surface smiling at his revenge. Tenten came up sputtering and gasping for breath, but smiling nonetheless. As Neji tread water closer to the center of the lake, he saw Tenten take the buns out of her hair. Neji had seldom seen her without her signature buns. Neji blushed, she looked so much more beautiful with her hair down, _I wonder why she doesn't do it all the time,_ he thought. As he came closer so he could walk upright. The chest-high water felt good on his skin, seeping into his muscles.

Tenten noticed his blush, also taking note of the fact that Neji Hyuga hardly ever blushed, also noting that he'd done it two times today. "What?" she asked, offering a slight blush of her own.

Neji looked away. "You look nice with your hair like that, tenten, I like it."

_Did he really just say that? He did! Come on, Tenten, now's your chance, tell him how you feel! _Summoning her courage, she walked towards Neji until she was a few feet away from him. She wrapped her arms around her waist (a nervous tick she'd always had) and turned her eyes away slightly.

"I've wanted to ask you something for a long time, Neji." she said, her eyes locking with his. No longer were his eyes cold and unfeeling; if tenten would use any word to describe them it would be hopeful, almost eager for something.

Neji started to feel the blood rush in his ears as he wondered what she would say. He wanted her to, he longed for her and it was almost unbearable not to be with her. It was as if he was deprived of water, and she the only one able to quench his quickly growing thirst. He'd locked his feelings away for a long time, but all of this was too much, the closeness of her, just the thought of feeling his bare skin on hers nearly drove him insane. He stuttered, cursing his nervousness as he did. "Y-yes, t-tenten?"

Tenten felt very nervous as she began her question. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Neji was surprised by her question. _Does she not know?_ His desire for her was continually in the forefront of his mind now. _Then I'll show her._ he waded across the expanse separating them; it took much too long. As he stood in front of her, only inches separating them, he said only a few words, but those words sent a shiver down her spine and spread a warmth through her body.

"Let me show you."

And then he closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers, touching gently, softly even as he placed a hand on her cheek. There was unspoken meaning in the kiss. Though neither said it, they both understood what the other, all thought banished from his mind except the single notion of tenten. She broke the kiss and looked at him, blush heavy on her cheeks. "Neji, I love you,"

Neji smiled. Not the arrogant smirk that he usually showed, but he seemed almost...giddy. His smile was broad and he placed a hand on her cheek in the lake, pulling her towards him and resting his forehead against hers as she nuzzled against his hand warmly. His other hand rested on her hip, warm skin replacing cool water. Tenten gave an involuntary shiver, but not from the cold.

"Tenten, I love you too." Neji said as he pulled her closer for another breathtaking kiss. Neji had waited a long time for this moment and allowed his hands to move up Tenten's sides. His hands warmed her sides and moved upwards, even as it replaced cool water. He moved his hands further upwards to tangle in her newly freed hair. Tenten reached toward the back of his head, slowly undoing his headband and letting his hair fall around his face. It fell from her hands as she began to press herself onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She shivered as she realized what he was doing to her body. He lightly placed his tongue on her lips, asking her for entrance, which she gave readily. His tongue slid against hers, rubbing it sensually until it joined in the motion. Tenten loved his gentle way of kissing and rubbing her; it was so unlike his usual way; the way of the Hyuga was to not let anyone know your weakness, to never back down or let yourself be thought inferior. Neji began to walk her to the edge of the lake towards the rock ledge, and after a stumble and a giggle from both; Neji picked her up and carried her, his tongue still dancing with hers. He set her down, and Tenten gasped into his mouth when her bottom contacted the cold ledge. Neji, now too low to kiss her mouth effectively, began to kiss downwards to her collarbone, which he nibbled on. Tenten whimpered and tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair, feeling his teeth tickle her collarbone. He kissed lower, into her cleavage slightly and hooked a finger around the strap of her bra just below her arm.

"May I?" Neji asked, tugging lightly.

As if she could refuse him; no more than she could lasso the moon. "Y-yes." 

He trailed his fingers from her hips up her back towards the clasp; Tenten let out a small moan as she felt his fingertips brush her skin. After a few seconds, the clasp came loose and he pulled the penultimate piece of fabric off of her body. He leaned back to see her breasts, not sneakily and in muted colors like with the byakugan, but up close and in color; it was a sight to behold. Just barely a handful, with perky little pink nipples, Neji found himself staring before moving his left hand to palm her breasts, and heard her gasp as he rubbed it. He placed a hand on her thigh, Tenten would have objected had they been in any company, but Neji's hands were magic on her skin, even as he kissed downwards from the top of her breast, she felt the heat grow from her core outward and as Neji got to her nipple and gave it an experimental lick, she moaned and arched her back so her chest was more exposed to him.

Neji took this as a good sign, and decided to take things further, albeit a bit tentatively. He pushed her back until she laid down flat on the stone surface, and pushed himself up on top of her, water dripping off of her body and on to hers, making her involuntarily shiver again. He this time invaded her mouth with his , with more passion behind his caresses he rubbed her right breast and massaged just above her pantyline with the other. Tenten was awash in sensations and could barely tell which way was up, the only thing she knew was that she loved it. He snuck his fingers under her panties and tangled his fingers in her soft curls, making her whimper something unintelligible. Intrigued, Neji went further until his finger met a small round nub, when he passed his finger over it, she moaned.

"Oh, Nejiiiiiii…" she extended his name into a squeal as he lightly pinched it. Her hands grasped frantically upon the stone, looking for some purchase; until she found her lover's shoulders and pulled him up for a hungry kiss from her. She pulled his hips down upon hers and they moaned together as his clothed member rubbed against her pussy. She whispered in his ear,

"Please, Neji," with this, she rolled him over until she was over him, straddling his manhood. She placed her hand into a familiar symbol and a kunai poofed into existence in her hand. Neji smiled. Tenten had gotten two tattoos of storage seals on the insides of her wrists after the chunin exams, for obvious purposes the weapons mistress wouldn't like to be without a weapon. Tenten smiled back and placed the razor-sharp edge against the hem of her panties, and with a swift tug, they were no more. She then did the same to his, and her naked pussy now rubbed along the length of his cock. Tenten wanted to take it slowly, truly she did, but the sensations flooding her were just too much for her to resist anymore. She needed him inside of her, now. Neji felt like he was going to lose his mind if she kept him waiting any longer. His hands were on her hips and he was considering just taking her right then and there.

Tenten raised herself up and aligned her opening with his member; to which Neji nodded silently. Tenten then began to slide his cock into her, millimeter by millimeter. Tenten gradually became adjusted to his size as she placed him inside her, but Neji was becoming impatient. When he was about halfway inside of her, he finally had enough of her glorious teasing and grabbed her hips, slamming the rest of himself inside of her. Tenten screamed, then her upper body collapsed on his chest. She had endured worse pain before, but what she wasn't prepared for was just how GOOD it felt. It felt so good she literally couldn't move, save for her ragged breathing; and yet she still desired more. When she thought she would no longer be able to move, her hips took on a mind of their own and began to move in small circles, moving him around inside her as shocks of pleasure pierced her stomach and turned into warmth in the rest of her body. Neji desperately held on to the weapons mistress as if she were his only reality, which was kind of the truth, really. Sure, Naruto had knocked him out of his high-and-mighty Hyuga attitude, but Tenten had been there to catch him when he fell back to earth. She became his friend and confidant, and now, he thought contentedly, his lover. Though his thoughts were quickly forced out of his mind when tenten began to move her hips in small circles, moving his cock around her tight sheath. He moaned, and as she began to yearn for more, she moved her hips up and down, little by little, until she was consistently moaning his name.

"Oh, Neji, I love you so much," she whispered in his ear, as he thrust up into her again, she bit his earlobe, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Please, Neji, faster…oh yes Neji right there Neji, Neji, Neji…" she continued to softly moan his name over and over again, causing him to become more and more aroused, causing him to move into her with more fervor. Gods, how she loved the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, building her up until she was ready to burst. Neji was hot. He felt so hot that he would burst into flames, and he couldn't be happier about it. With tenten on top of him, kissing him now, he didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He felt his impending release and spoke with ragged, short breaths. "Tenten, I feel like I'm about to lose my mind," he said. Tenten sped up her bouncing as he sped up his thrusting.

"Neji, please come with me," she said as she rubbed his chest, her delicate fingers trailing down his chest. It was all too much for the both of them. With one last violent thrust up into her, he came, gritting his teeth and grunting as his cock throbbed and he pumped his seed into her. Tenten felt like he was going to break her in half, such was the force, but pleasure soon washed over her as she clamped down on his member and arched her back, a silent scream escaping her lips as her vision went white.

Neji was the first to come to his senses, beginning to feel the comforting weight of his beloved on top of him made him feel good. He smiled as tenten began to stir, aftershocks of the pleasure she felt earlier coursing through her. She looked up at him and smirked evilly.

"You never answered my question, Mr. Hyuga," she said, referring to their earlier exchange about her beauty.

Neji chuckled. _Chuckled? Since when did a Hyuga chuckle?_ Tenten thought.

"perhaps not to your satisfaction, no. would you like me to use more, _descriptive_ terms?" he ended his statement with a light caress over one of her nipples, causing her to become more aroused than she wanted to admit. She kissed him deeply, relishing his scent, his lips, the touching of their skin, everything. _Yes, I would Neji, just as long as it's a long, long description._

Tell me how I did please!


	7. Kakashi Kurenai

I did this one between these two because somebody suggested in the comments that I do an unusual pairing. And since I see this pairing so seldom, I decided to do it. REVIEW AND SUGGEST THE NEXT PAIRING.

There is a small bar in Konoha, where Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and a few other Jounins regularly drink when they have the time. They meet to take a break from their teams and other duties, and often have an excellent time. Ibiki looked over to Kakashi and sighed. Kakashi didn't talk much in the first place, but now he was almost like a statue. He had taken Sasuke's defection really hard; he'd been drinking and reading more, talking and sleeping less.

"Hey Kurenai, has the little Hyuuga confessed to Naruto yet?" Anko elbowed Kurenai playfully. The Jounin group had a betting pool for when and if either Naruto realized Hinata's feelings or she worked up the courage to tell him. Up till now, it had mostly gone to buy more sake at the end of the month.

Kurenai looked surprised for half a second before speaking. "Oh yeah! I knew I had something to tell you guys! Hinata did end up confessing, but not like you'd think." Kurenai told them the story of how Naruto and Hinata came together, leaving out a few of the more interesting details. (A/N: read the first few chapters to get the story) Over the past few months Hinata and Kurenai had become better friends than just teammates, and Hinata confided in her now, though how their union slipped by the Jounin instructors was a bit strange. Though they had all been a bit stressed lately. Choza won the bet for being the closest to having it right.

"Thank you, thank you!" Choza said as he received his money. "I know just what I'm going to do with this."

Shikaku spoke flatly. "Yes, it's all gonna go to your stomach, we know too."

Inoichi roared with laughter.

Kakashi absently wondered to himself. _So, that's why I haven't seen Naruto in a while, Guess I should talk to him about it or something later. But right now I just want to go. _

Kakashi spoke as he paid his tab. "Thanks for the company, guys, but I gotta get home." They all knew it was a lie; he lived alone and he was off missions for the next week, but they all knew why he lied. Kurenai looked at him as he left. She wondered what he was thinking as he did. Gradually, since Asuma had died, she had come to really like Kakashi, but she had been reluctant to admit her feelings, even to herself. She had always felt like it was too soon, even though it had been a year since Asuma died. But even if she didn't admit her feelings, he was her friend, and he needed a bit of comfort. She knew where he was going. Where he always went on days like this.

"I think I'm gonna go too, I gotta talk to Kakashi about Naruto and Hinata," Kurenai said as he left as well. There was an awkward silence as she left.

"You don't think she has a thing for Kakashi, Do you?" Inoichi said, addressing the elephant in the room.

Choza spoke. "Nah, I think she still misses Asuma too much for her to think of Kakashi that way." A nod from most of the group closed the conversation.

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, gazing at it with his one eye, almost hoping that if he stared at it long enough, it would give him some advice. _Have I failed you like I failed Obito, Sasuke? Am I the reason why you left? _Kakashi wondered what he could have done differently. He knew he couldn't change anything about it now, but that didn't keep him from wanting to turn back time and do it a different way. He felt like he had abandoned his teammates, and that left him with a sickening feeling in his stomach. Sasuke was gone, Sakura had left the team to be trained by Tsunade, and Naruto hadn't seen him in ages.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai said, less of a question than she had wanted it to be.

"Kurenai," Kakashi said, as if giving her permission to approach.

Kakashi sighed as she walked up and stood next to him. For a few minutes neither spoke. Both knew why the other was here.

Kakashi spoke first. "Kurenai, do you know why I come here?"

Kurenai knew; they all did, but she wasn't about to say it.

He placed his hand over a spot on the stone, and rubbed his thumb over a particular name, the grooves worn shallow from his finger. "I come here because Obito's here. I come here to remind myself not to betray my friends, never let them down." He sighed again. "But I did. I let Sasuke leave."

Kurenai looked into his eye. "Sasuke chose his path, and none of us could have taken him from it. Could you have done things differently? Sure, but the ultimate decision had always been Sasuke's," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for what someone else has done, please."

Kakashi looked down at her, and thought about her words honestly. Naruto hadn't even been able to stop Sasuke, and he was the one closest to him. The thought comforted him a bit.

"Thanks, Kurenai," he said, quite honestly.

Kurenai wanted to stay a bit longer with Kakashi, though she didn't want to admit it to herself; but she felt she had overstayed her welcome. She wanted to stay, to wrap her arms around him and tell him it'd be alright, but she couldn't bring herself to. "Well, I think I'm gonna walk home, I'll see you around, Kakashi."

"Wait." Kakashi said, before he could think of anything else to say. Kurenai turned and looked at him with beautiful red eyes. _I never noticed her eyes before._ "Let me walk you home," he said, not quite sure what he even meant when he said that.

Kurenai thought for a second. She wondered if Kakashi just wanted to walk her home, or something more. Either way, she would be glad of the company for a little while as she walked. They walked in silence for a while, but it was more a comfortable silence between them. Kurenai thought to herself. _Is it bad that I enjoy his company? Am I some kind of whore if I want to kiss him? I know Asuma is dead, but should I want somebody else this soon? _They soon arrived at her place.

Kakashi stood next to the door; he seemed to be in a better mood than he had been.

Kurenai unlocked the door and as Kakashi turned to leave, she found the courage to speak up. "Hey, um, would you like to come inside for some tea before you go?"

Kakashi looked up. It was evening already, but it didn't matter to him when he got home. And besides, he felt a bit more drawn to Kurenai tonight. "Sure, I think I'd like that."

Kurenai poured their tea and sat down with him. Kakashi could tell something was on her mind, but he wasn't about to broach the subject before she did. She looked towards the door with sad eyes.

"Sometimes I feel that any moment now, He'll walk through that door, put out his cigarette, and take off his jacket. He'd put it on that hook," she said, pointing to the third hook from the right next to the door on the rack. "He'd walk over there and pour himself some coffee and sit down for a few minutes and we'd talk." She looked back at Kakashi, and felt the emotional dam burst. "Is it bad that I want to be with somebody else? Does that make me a horrible person? Where do I draw the line between remembering Asuma and wanting to be happy?" Kurenai had unconsciously taken Kakashi's hand. She seemed to notice a bit too late, though she didn't let go. She spoke quietly, almost to herself, looking down at her hands, which still held his.

"Is it bad if that somebody is you?"

She went to take her hands from his, but he took it in his own. "I can't tell you where that line is, Kurenai, but denying yourself happiness because you fear you are a bad person isn't the way to go about it," he said, intertwining his fingers with hers. He leaned over the small table and whispered in her ear. "And no, it's not bad if that somebody is me," he ended the statement with a lowering of his mask and a kiss on the lips. It was chaste and quick, but held more meaning than either thought it would. Kakashi retreated until he could see her eyes again, but then Kurenai leaned forward as well, and kissed him back. Their kiss slowly deepened, and Kakashi let his hand slide through her hair. Kurenai let herself get lost in the sensations. How long had it been since a man made her feel this way? She rested her arms on his shoulders, pulling him closer, both opening their mouths so their tongues could further explore each other. Kakashi slowly stood, pulling Kurenai up with him, and placed his free hand on her cheek. Kurenai moved her hands from his neck to his back, taking his mask and headband the rest of the way off in the process. She leaned back and looked at his sharingan eye and the scar that it bore. She kissed just above his eye, at the split in his eyebrow, then returned to his lips. Kakashi took both her hands in his; fingers intertwined, and walked them towards the wall. Kurenai knew where this was going, and she didn't want to stop it. Kakashi pressed her hands up against the wall, and gently pinned her to it beneath his body. Kurenai pressed her body back into his, feeling his rough Jounin vest against her dress. That reminded her, it needed to come off. She took her hands from Kakashi's and began to kiss and nip at his neck as she took his Jounin vest off. He was left in his deep blue shirt, which she thought he looked good in. She pushed him away until he was about arm's length away, and smiled. She reached over her shoulder and grabbed the end of her dress. It was, in reality, just one long piece of cloth, held by Velcro at one end. She thought for a moment that it could be said that she were unwrapping herself for Kakashi, like a present, and smiled inwardly. She was left only in her one-sleeved mesh tank and a pair of modest white panties. Kakashi was having trouble keeping his erection in his pants. He took off his shirt, which left him in only his pants, which hung off his hips in the most alluring way, Kurenai thought. But the aching in her thighs was growing, and she could barely stand to just look at him anymore. He crossed the distance between them, and kissed her again, this time letting his hands slowly travel down her back to the hem of her mesh top, tugging it upwards slightly, caressing the skin that he revealed. Kurenai placed her hands at his lower back, and began to trail upwards, feeling here and there a scar from some or other legendary battle. Each one had a story, and as they kissed, Kurenai wanted to know the stories behind them. He broke their kiss so he could take her shirt off, and when they joined lips again, their bare chests touching added to the sensation. She pressed herself into his chest, forcing him to step backwards in a clumsy, mismatched, beautiful dance towards the bedroom. She giggled. Kakashi softly caressed her breasts, skimming close to her nipples but not touching them. Kurenai scratched lightly down Kakashi's chest until she came to his pants, which she hooked her thumbs around and lowered them to the ground. Kakashi gasped as she trailed her fingers up the insides of his thighs and cupped his erection through his boxers. She pulled on it, and Kakashi followed her on to the bed with him on top. Kakashi kissed her, and slowly moved down to her breasts, kissing them and massaging them. Kurenai moaned as he gave her breasts the attention they desired, wanting more, needing more from him. One of his hands dipped under her panties and he ran his fingers through the soft patch of curls there. Kurenai gasped and reached out her hands again, one finding his hair as he suckled a nipple, the other on his wrist, pushing it lower until he placed single rough finger inside her.

"Oh, yeeeeeesss," she said quietly as Kakashi came up to kiss her lips, silencing her again as his tongue invaded her mouth. Soon, however, Kakashi thought of a new way to play. He took his finger out of Kurenai, she was already soaked, and grabbed her hand that was on his. He took a finger in his hand and directed it to her moist pussy, where he began to play with her with her own finger. Kurenai's finger soon took on a life of it's own though, and began thrusting in and out slowly, without the need for Kakashi. Kurenai moved another finger into her pussy and began to pump them while Kakashi teased her clit. Kakashi kissed her hard as they both pleasured her. Kurenai felt her orgasm approaching and fisted her free hand in Kakashi's hair as she came on both their hands; moaning loudly into his mouth. Her fingers slipped out of her pussy as she relaxed, and realized that Kakashi was pulling off her cum-soaked panties. She watched him bring them up to his nose and inhale, then place them at her nose. She smelled herself on her own panties. It was intoxicating, and she was becoming quickly aroused again and pulled Kakashi to her, raising her leg and hooking her big toe around his boxers and pushed them down, revealing his erection, already hard and yearning for attention. She reached down with both her hands and stroked him, which caused Kakashi to sigh and close his eyes tightly to avoid blowing his first load right then and there.

"Kakashi, put it in, I can hardly stand it anymore," she said, rubbing the head of his cock, causing him to gasp and attempt to thrust his hips into her hand. He soon realized what she was saying and complied. He felt the wet sensation on the head of his cock, and as Kurenai nodded, he slowly eased himself inside of her. _God, she's so wet,_ Kakashi thought as he hooked her leg around his hip, letting him plunge a bit deeper into her. He slowly pulled out of her about an inch, and thrust in again, building a slow, short rhythm, taking her leg and putting it on his shoulder, turning her hips sideways and causing her to gasp. He thrust faster now, and he could hear Kurenai let out little sounds every time he slid home inside of her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" she said, keeping in time with his thrusts, not sure what to hold on to, the bed, Kakashi, a pillow or the sheets. He was hitting the deepest parts of her, and she only wanted more of him, of his hard length sliding into her again and again. She felt her orgasm approaching, and told Kakashi. "Kakashi! I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!" she finished with a scream as her entire body tightened up. Kakashi saw her toes point next to his face, and felt the leg he was holding onto tighten up as the tensing traveled down her leg and he felt her orgasm as it rocked her pussy. He buried himself in her one last time and grunted, grasping her leg tightly as he blew his load inside her. Both their minds went blank with the pleasure they were receiving, panting heavily, a thin sheen of sweat on both of them. Kakashi reached out and laid Kurenai's leg down, and laid down facing her. She snuggled close into his chest, smiling contentedly. Kakashi smiled too. She looked up at him and kissed under his chin.

"Thank you, Kakashi," she said, then looked up at him. "Um, you be okay going to lunch with me or something tomorrow? It's just that I'm free, and-" she stopped when she heard Kakashi laughing. She felt ashamed. _I knew it, he just wanted the sex. _She felt horrible. She turned around, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I understand, it's okay if you don't want to." She sniffed, more broken up about it than she wanted to let on; but suddenly, she felt a pair of warm arms encircle her, and Kakashi's chest flush on her back.

"I'd love to go to lunch with you, Kurenai, it's just that the date normally comes before the mind-blowingly good sex," He said, and Kurenai melted back into his arms, feeling more content now than she had in, well, over a year.

OH SO FLUFFY!

REVIEW WITH ANOTHER PAIRING!


	8. Samui Omoi

"Man, this sucks. What if I need to go to the bathroom? There's nowhere to go where you can't look at me," Omoi said, wearily.

"Omoi, it's not like I'm gonna be staring at you, why would I want to anyway?" Samui said as they traveled towards the village hidden in the sand, which was surrounded by a plain of sand, with hardly a dune to hide behind in sight. Samui had a brief thought that it was a great strategic location for a village.

"Aye, but you _could_, then it'd be awkward for the rest of the trip and we'd probably fail our mission, and then we'd-" Omoi stopped talking when Samui hit him in the back of the head, causing his sucker to pop out of his mouth.

"Aww, man, Samui," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "you made me lose my sucker."

Samui walked ahead, rubbing her shoulder. "it's not my fault you can't hold on to things; let's hurry, I can see the village now, and my shoulders are sore,"

Omoi grunted and started to run with Samui.

Gaara signed the document with an inked stamp, confirming the transfer of supplies to the cloud village, _hopefully this will be the start of a good relationship between us._ Negotiations had gone incredibly well, it had ended two days early in fact. "please feel free to make use of the house you've been staying in for the remainder of your scheduled time here."

"You think it'd be okay?" Samui asked, whispering. She already knew that Omoi was a smart ninja, not only that, but cautious as well, which made him incredibly good at the negotiation table, and she had come to trust his judgment in many situations that required a level head.

"well, as much as I would like to head back home, I would rather not refuse his hospitality, and also, I think we could use the rest. Too bad Karui's not here, she'd like the extra time," He whispered back. Karui had been ill with some sort of poison from a dart on their last mission, and was still pretty much bedridden. They'd healed her, but she was still recovering.

"Right, sounds good to me, all this sitting up straight makes my back hurt," she turned back to the Kazekage. "We accept your invitation with gratitude, Kazekage."

"Very well then, I shall not bother you two further while you are resting. I'm sure you've had quite enough of me over the past four days," Gaara said, smiling slightly, still something he wasn't exactly used to.

Omoi walked into the house that Gaara had supplied for them, it was small, but was very nice, Omoi thought; it had very nice furnishings and made good use of the space it had. He didn't see Samui there, _she must have gone out for something._ _Let's see if I can't get a bath in, man this place is dry and sandy. _He started to peel off his clothes, putting them into a bin before walking into the bathroom, where he started walking towards the bathtub before he noticed that Samui was in it.

_SHIT! She's gonna kill me! _He thought as he froze, waiting for her to beat the hell out of him, then noticed that she seemed to be asleep. Shock and fear slowly gave way to interest as he noticed how nice she looked without that constant scowl on her face. His eyes traveled inevitably downward though, noticing her larger than average breasts, the tops of them were out of the water, like little islands. Omoi would have stood there for a while longer, had his fear of being killed not overtaken his interest in Samui's body. He began to back up slowly, trying to suppress his growing erection and staring at Samui's naked body at the same time, which was probably unwise, as he stepped backward too far and his foot landed in a puddle of water on the tile of the bathroom, causing him to slip and fall flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Samui heard the loud thump and jerked awake, seeing Omoi on the ground gasping for breath, the towel wrapped around his waist tented with a large and obvious erection.

Omoi saw Samui standing in the bathtub, and quickly regained what little composure he could muster to turn around. "Dammit," he whispered to himself, "now it's always gonna be awkward between us, and there's gonna be this frustrating sexual tension, and it'll affect our teamwork; probably get us all killed one day."

"I heard that," Samui said, walking up to him. She'd seen his towel, and was overcome with this vulgar curiosity as to what was under it. Her body grew hot, despite the coolness of having just gotten out of the bath. A little suggestion slowly crept into her head as she saw Omoi trying to make an exit, and with a little hesitation, she started to move.

Omoi suddenly felt Samui's arms wrap around his waist, palms on his chest, breasts pressed against his back. His dick gave an appropriate jerk as he imagined what could become of this situation.

She spoke hesitantly, not used to trying to seduce a person. "Maybe there's a way we can, relieve that tension, Omoi, you think so?" she said, moving one hand down to his taut abdomen.

Omoi wanted her hand to go further, desperately, but he didn't at the same time. "this is bad, Samui, it's not a good idea," he said even as he reached back and placed his hand on her hip. She moved her hands to his shoulders and slowly nudged him to turn around, which he did.

"Omoi, we've been going non-stop for months now, nobody on our team has had a break long enough to breathe, let alone do anything else, like blow off steam," she said, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck.

Omoi wanted to tell her no, he really did. He meant to, the words would have come out of his mouth. He wanted to push her away; he was going to, but he didn't. His lips were now occupied, and so were his hands. She was kissing him, and his hands were moving on their own, one to her lower back, one on her hip, guiding her hips to a spot that rubbed his cock. He groaned into the kiss, and tightened his hold on her, as if she'd suddenly change her mind about it. Samui trailed her hands from his shoulders down his chest, wrapping her hands around his back and ducking them under his towel to his ass. Omoi gasped and loosened his hold on her, allowing Samui to slide the towel from between them, freeing his prick to rest on her lower abdomen. Samui was shocked at the heat from it, partly from just getting out of the bath. His whole body was hot, one of her hands reached up and fisted in his hair, pulling him closer, while her other hand reached forward to gently stroke the tip of his prick. Omoi gasped and instinctively thrusted his hips a bit forward; Samui broke the kiss.

"Well, someone's eager, and so nice and hard too," she said as she stroked his length with the tips of her fingers.

_Fuck this, if she keeps me like this I'll die anyways._ Omoi struggled to regain his composure and reached his hand between them downwards to her pussy, which he discovered was wet, which gave him some courage. "looks like I'm not the only one who's ready, eh?" he said as he slipped a finger into her snatch, all the way to the base, using his palm to grind against her clit. Samui groaned and began to rub herself against his palm.

Samui managed a weak smile. "Let's make our way to somewhere more comfortable, eh?"

Omoi grabbed a handful of breast with his free hand and pushed her. "Gladly," Samui backpedaled on shaky legs as Omoi groped her until she fell onto the bed. Omoi quickly crawled on top of her, kissing up her belly towards her large breasts. As he did, he began to heft and grope them, kissing and licking her nipples.

"Hmmm, Omoi, bring your dick here," Samui said. Her breasts were intensely sensitive, and she really enjoyed playing with them. Omoi came up, placing his cock between her breasts as she squeezed her breasts around his dick. Again she was reminded just how hot and hard his dick was as he slowly began to thrust back and forth. He also reached around and began to finger her pussy, making her moan and shift her hips up to meet his fingers.

Omoi loved the soft feeling of Samui's breasts around him. He began to grope her breasts as well, pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts, making Samui moan until she noticed that the tip of his cock was next to her mouth, so she started to suck on the head of his dick, hard. Omoi wasn't ready for the intense sensation that Samui was gave him, and it threw him over the edge, furiously thrusting his fingers in and out of Samui's pussy. . "Samui, I'm gonna come!"

Samui kept her mouth clamped on his dick and began to massage his balls as he started to come, filling her mouth as she drank it down. Her own resolve broke as he started to come, and soon she was moaning loudly on his cock, signaling her orgasm and extending his. Samui was the first to come down from the high of her orgasm and pushed Omoi down under her.

"My turn, you think that satisfied me? You gotta be crazy. I won't be satisfied until I get that dick inside me all the way over and over again, got it?"

Just getting over his orgasm, all Omoi could do is nod and grab her neck to pull her down for a hungry kiss. They explored each other's mouths, rough caresses bordering on pain, but just shy of it. It was all exhilarating for Samui, she had almost always been with people who couldn't get the idea that she liked it rough, she played rape fantasies through her head on occasion even. Some of the men she was with were rough with her, but couldn't get off on her being rough to them. His hand that wasn't around her neck found her hips and shoved them down onto his dick, planting her pussy on his throbbing member. He then slid her hips back and forth, sliding her wet pussy all over his dick. She moaned, almost growling into their kiss. She pushed herself off him and turned around, kneeling and bending over, her as sticking up in the air.

"You like playing rough? Well come and get it," she said as Omoi placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Yeah, I like it rough," he said as he slapped her ass a couple times for good measure, making Samui jump. "give me your hands, Samui."

She put her hands behind her, where they met with his, grabbing her forearms and she grabbing his, and with a quick, powerful thrust, buried himself to the hilt inside her.

"Oh, shit yes!" Samui cried as he suddenly filled her.

"Yeah, you like that, Samui? You like my dick?" he said as he thrust into her again and again, pulling on her arms to give him more power.

Every time he hit home inside Samui, she made a little grunting noise, which made her talk a bit funny, though it turned Omoi on.

"Oh, yeah_-uh-_, I lo_-uh-_ve your –uh- dick, sa_-uh-_mu_-_eeeeeaaaahhhh!" she screamed as he pulled her up and pinched her clit suddenly, sending her into orgasm. Not breaking his stride, he fell backwards and pulled Samui with him, still using his arms as leverage.

"Oh, yeah, Samui, you know how I like it, don't you?"

Samui began to bounce up and down on his cock, taking her hands and putting them on his thighs as his moved to her hips, guiding her into long, deep strokes that pierced her insides with spikes of pleasure.

"Yeah, and I'll make you cum so hard your balls will shrink!" she said as she sat on his hips and wiggled hers, causing his cock to stir around inside her.

"As long as I get to fuck you bowlegged, I'll be fine!" he said as he grabbed some of her hair with one hand and grabbed her hip with the other, sending an especially hard couple of thrusts into her, making her scream. He was getting close to orgasm, just a few more thrusts inside her tight pussy would send him over the edge. He turned her around so that she was facing him again, and began to shove himself into her again, kissing her and groping her breasts with one hand, and the other he sent to her clit, pinching and massaging it as she screamed in his mouth more. He was moaning as well, his orgasm so close he could taste it. It was all too much for Samui, and she promptly came, squirting her love juices all over Omoi's balls and putting his cock in the vise-like grip of a kunoichi's pussy. Her squeezing sent him over the edge and he came hard, moaning into the kiss intensely and burying himself in her one last time.

Samui collapsed next to her, his breathing heavy, sweat covering his body. Omoi was the same way, laying next to her, in the same state.

"I think my balls shrunk." Omoi said, beginning to feel sleep come for him.

"I think I'll walk bowlegged tomorrow." Samui said, feeling the same.

Somehow during the night they found each other, and woke up embraced tightly.


	9. Shikamaru Temari pt 2

Hey guys,

Temari sat at one of the barbecue restaurants in town, waiting for Shikamaru. They had been seriously dating for a while now, and they had been getting along very well, but Temari felt like something was lacking in their bed, for now it was their bed, she'd moved in with him actually. Namely it was the first time Shikamaru had eaten her out. Granted, she'd loved it, and he'd been doing it a lot ever since, she felt like something was missing. Well, rephrase that. If Temari was being honest with herself, she would have admitted to loving the way Shikamaru's shadows restrained her, bound her to the bed, despite her protests and screams. For a long time, she wanted him to do it again, but was too nervous to ask him, thinking that he'd see it as weird and strange. She'd eventually fought her fear and asked him to dinner at this particular barbecue restaurant in a secluded booth to discuss it. Just the thought of being restrained again like that hade her hot between the legs, and she fidgeted.

Eventually, a few minutes late, she saw Shikamaru walk in. first she noticed the top of his spiky ponytail, bobbing up an down as he searched for the booth she was in; eventually finding it, he walked to her and sat down. The waitress was prompt, and soon, two tall glasses of water were on the table, with Temari stirring the ice around with her straw. They chatted, about little things, but Temari felt she was running out of things to talk about; Shikamaru brought it to her attention.

"Y'know, Temari, I like a secluded booth and nervous small talk as well as the next person, but I'd like to know what is going on here." Shikamaru paused as the waitress brought their food to the table, and they confirmed that all was well. After she left, Temari spoke.

"You remember the first time you told me you loved me?" Temari asked, the memory of that was strong in their relationship, as I suppose it should be.

"Of course, what about it?" Shikamaru asked, trying to discern what she was getting at.

"Well, remember after that, you tied me up with your shadow jutsu and I screamed at you?"

Of course Shikamaru remembered, it was the first he'd thought of using the jutsu that way. Also, as a bonus, he understood some of his father's jokes now. "Yes, I remember. Whatever it is, you can tell me, this beating around the bush is troublesome."

"Well, I kinda liked it. In fact, I really liked it," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know, I've been doing it ever since." Shikamaru said matter of factly, thinking she meant him eating her out.

"No, Shikamaru, I mean," she paused for a second as a waitress passed, "Getting tied up like that."

Shikamaru was definitely surprised at this one; never once had he thought that Temari with all her attitude would have enjoyed being restrained. He did manage to push out a few words though. "Seriously? Why have you never told me? We could have talked about this a long time ago." Shikamaru said, kinda irritated that she had waited this long.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand. You think I'm weird and nasty, don't you?"

Shikamaru now saw how nervous she was, with her arms crossed, face turned down and away and blushing, with her thighs pressed tight together.

"Temari," Shikamaru said, taking her hand from the crook of her other arm, "I merely meant that there was no reason to be so hesitant about telling me about this."

"Really? I know it's unusual to get turned on by things like that."

"Ehh, It's not that uncommon," Shikamaru said confidently.

Temari swatted his hand away, "And what would you know about THAT, eh, Shikamaru?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that if a confident person like you can be into it, it seems to stand to reason that a lot of other people would be into it too."

Temari paused; She'd never thought of that. At that point though, the bill came, and though Shikamaru protested weakly, Temari paid. Though there was something going on under the table that she didn't see as she rummaged in her small purse. As the waitress was about to leave, Shikamaru caught her attention.

"Do you have fried ice cream here?" He asked, "I've kinda got a sweet tooth." He smiled, and the waitress said she could bring him some in a few minutes. Shikamaru responded nicely, saying that he had all the time in the world.

After she left, Temari asked, "What's with that? I thought for sure you'd bring me home, and you've never had a sweet tooth, or my name's not Temari, what's going o-" Temari's breath caught as she recognized the light pressure moving across her foot, moving upwards across her ankle as Shikamaru's shadow jutsu. Her eyes went wide as she saw his hands were below the table.

"What the hell are you doing, Shikamaru!" She whispered, as loudly as she dared in the restaurant. Though she could not deny that when she felt his dark bands wrap themselves around both her ankles, she became instantly aroused. She felt the shadows start to forcefully uncross her legs and press them together, winding upwards to her knees. By this time, she was very aroused, and had a hard time keeping her breathing even. "Please, Shikamaru, do all you want to me back at our place, but not here."

He looked up from his hands, and smirked, moving his shadows up her thighs and under her skirt, cupping her ass cheeks, making her gasp and fidget in her seat. "I'm just seeing whether you told me the truth; and you better not raise your voice too much, people will hear you." Shikamaru said as a third shadowy hand moved from her thigh upwards toward her pussy, and her muscles tightened in anticipation as a nearly invisible hand made a slow rub across her pussy lips.

"Oh, God, Shika, take me home please!" She said, just in time as the waitress came back with their fried ice cream. Shika gave her some money and made sure she was taken care of before he turned to face Temari, whose face was as red as he'd ever seen her as his shadowy finger stroked the outside of her pussy, but never dared to enter. He also smiled, noticing how she'd shortened his name to the nickname she usually used when they were going at it. Shikamaru relented his teasing and released the jutsu. Temari sighed with relief and grabbed the fried ice cream, standing up. She took an authoritative tone as she grabbed his wrist.

"Now, you're gonna take me home and you're gonna do that to me till I scream so much I'm hoarse."

Shikamaru smiled as they left the restaurant for the short walk home. Such was the nature of their relationship, they both would order each other around, and both would complain about it profusely, but every once in a while one of them decided they were the boss, and they definitely got what they wanted. Granted this mostly happened with Temari, but Shikamaru didn't mind so much as he thought he would; his father's warnings had been exaggerated. They came to the door with Temari unlocking it, still keeping a light but firm grip on his arm, which she used to forcefully sit him down in the nearest chair.

Temari felt so hot, she'd melt soon for want of Shikamaru and his shadows. She took the tails out of her hair, and began to slowly strip, catching and holding his gaze. Shikamaru stared as she almost danced in front of him, as if to some hidden, exotic beat. First to go was her shirt, which she removed slowly and rubbed her tawny, toned midsection as she revealed it; soon she was left in her bra and panties. Both of her thumbs went to her hips, hooked around the sides of her tiny panties, which she pulled down until they just barely revealed the small blonde patch of hair just above her pussy. Her hands traveled back upwards to her breasts, where she pushed her bra above them, until they were fully exposed as she massaged her breasts and gently touched her nipples; one hand moved downward toward her pussy, as if to get herself off, though Shikamaru would have none of that.

Shikamaru continued staring, she'd never danced for him before, much less so erotically. His cock was harder than hard as she continued to rub herself in front of him, but she'd wanted his shadows, so he'd give them. She turned around, and gave him time to flip through his symbols, manifesting his shadows and preparing to make her his(again) with them.

Temari turned to face Shikamaru and saw him just as she was about to touch her pussy; but she saw his shadows as well. They manifested around him, some even in three dimensions, thick bands of shadow that would soon wrap themselves around her. She finished taking off her bra and panties quickly, and noticed that Shikamaru was busy stripping as well; and as soon as he was as naked as she was, his cock in open, mouthwatering view, he sat back down and one of the black tendrils crept forward to wrap itself around her ankle, then her leg, to her midsection, soon joined by more strands of darkness. Soon her arms were forced behind her, forearms crossed in the back, and the pressure increased on her breasts. She looked down, and saw his shadows groping her breasts, and slowly felt the rush of being restrained. She couldn't explain it, but it turned her on so very much when he took her and made her helpless. She bit her lip, willing the shadows to move lower, to make her pussy feel good, but part of the allure was that she couldn't make the shadows do anything he didn't want them to. She felt two stabs of pleasure from her nipples, and noticed that the shadows had pinched them. She struggled weakly, turning her eyes to Shikamaru, who was watching her and breathing heavily. Without a word, she felt her legs move farther apart, though she offered no resistance. Soon, without a word from Shikamaru, she felt her legs move forward, until she was straddling the chair he was sitting in. her pussy was positively dripping at this point, trailing down her thigh a bit, aching to be touched, licked, fucked, SOMETHING to ease the growing itch down there.

Shikamaru spoke, it was clear the waiting was wearing on his patience as well. "You like this?"

Temari felt like the juices flowing from her pussy were a dead giveaway, but she answered all the same. "Yes, now please, Shikamaru," she said, finding a bit of purchase against his jutsu, trying desperately to press her pussy to the nearest part of him, which was his face.

He smirked again. "Then you'll love this." And suddenly her vision went black. Just as it did, she felt his tongue on her pussy, licking and sucking all over the right places. Temari screamed as the whole night's worth of sexual frustration went up in smoke as she came hard on his mouth, thrashing around against his shadows, forced to stand still and take it as he continued to lick at her clit to prolong her orgasm. The belt of shadow over her eyes was thick, and she couldn't see anything, but she felt hands, real hands on her ass(much better than shadow hands) drawing her down as his shadows forced her to obey, until he was low enough to kiss. He kissed her hard, claiming her as if she was his for the taking, which she strangely enjoyed. She felt the tip of his dick press against her opening. Though she couldn't see it, she expected he was as aroused as she was. Then slowly, painfully slowly, he forced her lower with his shadows as she moaned into his mouth until he was all the way inside her. Temari threw her head back in pleasure and moaned his name as her toes curled. The only reason Shikamaru was going so slowly is that is was so much harder to resist taking her there and cumming right then that he had to. She was tight around him, and as he looked at her, he became harder, if possible, seeing her breathe hard and moan. Slowly, his shadows pushed her upwards as she moaned.

"Nhhh, Shika, faster, faster please make me cum," she said, pleading with him, part of her wishing that he'd speed up, part of her wishing that he'd not listen to her and do whatever the hell he wanted, after all, that's why she liked this right, she got off sometimes on being helpless and tied up after all. Still unseeing, she bent her head down to his and kissed him again. It was a desperate, pleading kiss, full of unspoken need, and Shikamaru granted her wish. The next thrust, she felt him a little more forceful, his hands on her ass kneading the soft flesh more tightly.

Shikamaru felt his resolve slipping as she kissed him again, he picked up the pace, though all his shadows were doing now were pinning her arms and slowing her down. By this point, he'd learned all her tells, and she couldn't even get close to her orgasm without him noticing, and he watched her closely now, seeing the way her breath hitched and her back arched, the way she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she got close as he grew faster in his thrusts and his control of Temari.

Temari was getting so close, so very close to her orgasm, she could almost taste it, she started arching her back backwards as she approached her orgasm…. And the next thrust never came.

Every ounce of Shikamaru's concentration was directed at holding Temari in place as she screamed for lack of orgasm and holding back his own. Wordlessly, he slowly pushed her down so the head of his cock was inside her, then moved her down, millimeter by millimeter.

Temari screamed, poised on the cusp of orgasm, waiting for the next huge thrust to send her over the edge that never came. She desperately fought his shadows, trying to press herself down harder on his cock. One more thrust was all she needed to tip the scales on a massive orgasm, and he wasn't giving it to her! She felt him slowly push into her and there was incredible pleasure there, but his teasing had made her want her orgasm more than anything as he slowly slid out of her again, making her miss his cock inside her. She tried to force herself down on him, but his shadows resisted, and she screamed again.

"Shikamaruuuuuuuu! No please, one more please!" she screamed at him, yet he would not relent.

Shikamaru held them both at the edge of the cliff, denying both of them their orgasm, but he enjoyed this so much, he wasn't sure how long he could hold on, and managed to grunt, "You want to cum?"

She yelled again. "YES! I'll do anything you want!" As the words left her lips, he shoved her down with all the force he could muster, bringing his hips upwards as well for a massive thrust into her, triggering her biggest orgasm of the night.

"OH YES!" she screamed as she threw her head back again and shuddered around his cock. Shikamaru moaned her name loud and slow as he came, shooting inside of her for what seemed like forever.

Temari went limp and slumped against him, and he released the jutsu. Sweat covered both of them, and as Shikamaru regained his senses, he found that her arms were around his neck, sitting in his lap in the chair, breathing just as heavily as he was. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Shikamaru hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the whole experience immensely, definitely enough to try it again.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" Temari said, confident she'd made the right decision to tell him about her little kink.

Shikamaru snorted playfully. "You kiddin me? A lotta work, that was, making sure you didn't cum and keeping you in place, was altogether troublesome." But Temari saw the gleam in his eyes that meant he was kidding.

"Yeah, sure." She said, and kissed him, as they both lost track of time. _Maybe I'll tell her about my foot fetish tomorrow,_ Shikamaru thought.

Please review the story. Chapter three of this pairing,? New pairing? Old pairing again? I have really enjoyed writing this series and any suggestions would be appreciated.

Review my story or I'll sic…. Uhh I'm not sure what it is, but it's BIG and it's got TEETH! So review my story!

Peace out Cub Scout,

Redrout

Oh kinda PS questionnaire, how many of you actually have a foot fetish? Seems common enough to me, guess since I have one.


	10. Chouji Ayame

01/04/2013

The Hokage sighed as Chouji handed in his report. It had been a month since he was last in the village, and on the road for most of that. He was dirty, bruised and sore, in need of a shower.

"Anything unusual happen, Chouji?" The Hokage asked.

"Iwa nin attacked the caravan, Ino was cut on the midsection with a kunai, but other than that, no injuries or casualties, Lord Hokage." Chouji stated wearily, and began his lengthy report of his mission to escort much-needed supplies to Suna.

Naruto looked up at Chouji. Every time he saw him his 6'5" frame and his leadership qualities impressed him since he became the head of the Akimichi clan. He had created a special branch within the clan to specialize in strength and stamina, having them focus on berserker-style taijutsu, instead of the natural carbohydrate powered clan jutsu. Chouji had done the training first. Though it was hard stuff, Chouji now had few rivals in the village when it came to hand to hand combat, and he would regularly spar with Neji and Lee. His body had also become cut and thick, there was very little fat on him, and though that left him unable to use the Akimichi soldier pills, it was balanced by him becoming immensely more powerful when using his enhanced size jutsu than other Akimichis. He'd married an unusual yet natural woman; Ayame. Though she wasn't a ninja, he'd wedded her anyway, and she tried her best to understand her husband. Naruto smirked for a half second.

"One of them managed to get a kunai off before Shikamaru caught him with his shadow jutsu, and though the cut Ino suffered is deep, we're not worried, and it is healing somewhat alre-"

Naruto sighed. "Chouji, I tire of your report."

Chouji frowned.

Naruto continued nevertheless. "I am not the least bit interested in what happened with a couple of Iwa nin in the forest on a routine mission." His smirk widened into a smile. "I am confident that your wife would enjoy hearing it, though. She's been asking about you every time I go to the stand for the last week."

Chouji smiled at his teammate and bowed, even though his back, much like the rest of his body, was very sore. "Thanks, Naruto."

"Nothing to it, man, now go, see your wife," Naruto said, waving his hand in the direction of the door.

Tsunade looked over from her desk. She'd taken a position as his advisor since he'd become Hokage. "You should've listened to the whole report, you know. Iwa and Kumo are getting aggressive."

Naruto looked up at the eggshell-colored ceiling and mused. "Nah, the man hasn't seen his wife in more than a month. I think I'd go insane if I didn't see Hinata for that long. Speaking of which, that was the last report of the day, I think. Could you handle locking up please, GRANNY," he added with emphasis, then disappeared in a flash of orange just as a paperweight flew through the space he occupied.

0000000000000000000000000

Chouji got to his house just as the sun was going down behind him. As he walked toward his door, it opened to reveal his wife, Ayame. Chouji saw her and instantly his spirits lifted, she looked positively stunning; the orange light of the evening made her look positively angelic, he thought. She walked out of the house and met him as he was on his way, embracing him, breathing in the scent that was Chouji, loving the way her fingers barely touched as she hugged his waist. His arms were instantly around her, enjoying the feeling of his wife in his arms immensely.

"Chouji," She said at last, as she looked up and leaned on her toes to kiss him. It was chaste, but held much more meaning to them both after a month of being apart.

"I missed you, Aya." Chouji said, feeling his wife, rubbing her back and shoulders, running his fingers through her hair.

Ayame smiled and snuggled into her husband's chest as wondered how long it had been since someone had called her by her pet name. "I missed you too, Chouji." She took his hand in hers. "Come in, you look tired, I made enough supper for both of us."

Chouji followed his wife in the door where he was greeted with unique smell of his home, mixed with some sort of hearty meal, he guessed beef stew, though he needed to be clean before anything. "Ahh, it smells wonderful in here, but first, I need a shower."

Ayame fake pouted, and pushed him away. "Well, fine then if you don't like my cooking!"

Chouji laughed in his throat and snatched his wife up by the waist before she could get away and held her close, all soreness and injury forgotten for now as she laughed and struggled a bit before wrapping her arms around his neck as he set her down. He spoke, smiling.

"I love you so much, you know that, Aya?"

"Yeah, you remind me every day, and I remind you too," She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now go, take a shower, you stink," She said, and crinkled up her nose and as Chouji turned with a smile toward the bathroom she swatted him lightly on the ass, making him start.

"I might even join you, who knows?"

Chouji made his way to the bathroom, smiling in spite of his soreness. Ayame had that effect on him. She made him forget about his troubles, and her playful nature kept him uplifted after missions like this one. His soreness became evident though as he began to take the bulky plates of his Akimichi armor off of his body. They were made thicker and larger to compensate for the large amount of hand-to-hand fighting that Chouji did. As he stretched for some of the buckles and straps he groaned because of his soreness, though it felt good to have the specially made steel plates off of him. As soon as he had done that, he set them aside. They would need to be cleaned, though not now, the shower was just beginning to steam up. He quickly stripped the rest of his clothes from his body and stepped under the water. There were actually two shower heads in the Akimichi shower; one set almost on the ceiling for him, and one set lower for Ayame's shorter frame. As of now, both were on, and Chouji had yet to begin washing himself; currently enjoying the hot water wash away the obvious dirt and grime of the past month, along with a bit of his soreness. He sighed, grabbing a bottle of shampoo, began to lather it in his hair, not stopping to notice that his wife had padded into the bathroom with him. She had put the stew on a low heat and stepped in with him, and heard him sigh, the steam and curtain obscuring his form. Ayame began to take her clothes off, placing them next to her husband's armor. Then she stepped in with him, pushing aside the curtain to reveal her husband facing her, lathering his hair and smiling. Chouji was always impressed by Ayame's beauty. Small dainty feet worked their way up a pair of strong, slender legs used to standing all day that connected to sexy hips that Chouji loved to touch. She had a slender waist that tapered up into more broad shoulders than normal for a woman, with breasts just large enough to be a handful for Chouji's larger hands. They were topped with large rosy nipples, which tightened so very sexily when she was turned on. Her brown hair, quickly becoming soaked by the cascading water, was draped over her nipples just barely covering them. She was tall, almost five foot eight, though she liked the way Chouji dwarfed her. Chouji took in the beauty of his wife of three years and was instantly aroused. The water falling on her body made her look irresistible; that coupled with the fact that he hadn't seen her in a month left little chance that they would remain more than inches apart. As she stepped to him, she grabbed a cloth and a bar of soap, lathering the cloth as she reached him.

"Here, let me wash you," She said, taking his hand and pressing it to her chest, rubbing the cloth against his forearm. Chouji nodded, smiling, as she began to move up his arm to his shoulder. She carefully washed his back, across his broad, strong shoulders to his other arm and washed that too. She then turned him around to face her, and was greeted by his erection, eager for attention. Ayame stepped closer, pressing his dick between them and making him groan; and began washing his chest, enjoying the feeling of his chest beneath her fingertips after a month almost as much as the rod of heated flesh between them, which was quickly making her as aroused as he was.

"I'll get to that in a bit," she said, and returned to washing his chest and stomach, being careful, for every time she moved Chouji groaned or whispered something about a teasing woman. She quickly washed his midsection, and moved to his thighs, bypassing his cock for now. She washed his thick, strong thighs and calves, and slowly moved up; she slid along him, the water increasing the sensation for them both. As she came up, he laid his hands on her shoulders, leaning down for a kiss from her. Their kiss was deep, filled with unspoken volumes that both understood. Her small hands soon found his hot erection and began to slowly stroke it, causing him to moan into the kiss. His hand slowly traveled downward toward her ass and one hand cupped a cheek. The sensation of his hands on her had more effect on her than he knew. After a month, just his touch had her soaking her panties, and now that his touch was intimate and promising more, she couldn't help but mix her moans with his, silently pleading with him. His touch sent an involuntary shiver down her spine as his hand rubbed her ass gently, softly squeezing the flesh with his other hand on her hip. Soon, though, she found herself eyeing his dick hungrily. She sank to her knees and began to stroke the base with little short strokes as she pursed her lips and took the head of his cock in her mouth. As soon as the head passed past her lips, she began to tongue wash it, swirling her tongue around it, causing Chouji to moan out loud and nearly buckle his knees. She began to massage his balls as she took him in deeper, keeping her tongue moving as much as she could around his large member. Chouji placed a single large hand on Ayame's head, and with the other gripped the curtain bar tightly. Ayame's hand moved from his balls to her pussy as she took him deeper, beginning to bob up and down on his cock. Her husband placed a hand on her head and she picked up the pace, though she knew he would never force her down on him though. She moaned as she teased her own clit, causing Chouji to moan also. She felt his cock grow larger inside her mouth, a signal of his approaching orgasm and quickened her pace as Chouji groaned her name deep in his throat, and tensed as she felt his orgasm hit him and he came into her mouth, shooting load after load into it, which she struggled to swallow. Chouji was weak in the knees after coming so much after holding back for a while, especially under his stunning wife's ministrations, though he seemed as if he would be ready for more in a minute. Chouji wrapped a burly arm around his wife's waist and brought her up to him, kissing and nibbling on her neck and collarbone, making her roll her head to the other side and sigh as he moved downwards to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, flicking it with his tongue; while one hand reached up to gently stroke a nipple, making her gasp. His other hand found her pussy and began to play with her outer lips, rubbing them against his large fingers. Soon, one of them entered her and she moaned, louder than she wanted to admit, and squealed as his finger made a 'come here' motion and he rubbed her g-spot. Her knees gave out, but Chouji's arm held her upright, forcing her to endure his mind-blowing touch. Soon she could bear it no longer. She kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and gripped his massive erection with both hands. She moaned between kisses.

"Chouji, mmnnn, inside me pleeeeeaaaaaseee," she extended the last please into a moan, begging him for his cock. He lifted her by her waist and she wrapped both her legs around his hips, able to just hook her ankles around it. She reached down and positioned him at her entrance, and he pushed in slowly, lowering her hips onto him.

"Mmmmmmm, yesssss, Aya, that feels so good," Chouji whispered as he pushed his way into his wife, burying his dick into her hot folds; keeping his eyes locked on his wife, taking in all of her.

After a month, it was a bit painful for Ayame to have her husband enter her like this, but her pleasure was too great for her to notice or care. His strokes were long and slow, full of love and care just like him. Ayame felt feather light in his arms, and kissed him, feeling his cock twitch as she did.

"Yes, Chouji, just like that, I love you, I love you," she said over and over again as Chouji sank into his wife's tightness again and again. Chouji leaned his head back as he lowered her faster now, bringing one hand up to her waist for a different angle. The way her muscles squeezed down on his cock every time he thrust into her was heavenly. This was his safe haven. The village was his home, but his rest and love was with his wife; his contentment, he thought as she gripped his shoulders tightly, signaling her approaching orgasm. His was upon him as well, his cock becoming harder and harder in anticipation, he thrust into her with abandon after this, causing her to scream for him. His strokes became harder and harder into her, his cock hitting the deepest parts of her as she moaned into his lips and came hard, squeezing so hard on Chouji that he thought she'd break him. The immense pressure brought on by her orgasm soon triggered his own and he came as well, growling her name deep in his chest, his legs quivering as he was forced to lean back against the wall of the shower. He pumped shot after shot of semen into her sweet pussy, Ayame felt his hot seed pumping into her, and sighed contentedly as her orgasm faded into afterglow along with Chouji's.

"Yes, Aya, Gods that was good," Chouji whispered to her, kissing her neck as he set her down slowly. She stood on shaky legs as the water from the shower cascaded down both of them, breathing heavily. She rested her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him. He hugged her, planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm so glad you're with me, Chouji," She said contentedly.

Chouji smiled. "Yeah, I don't know what you were thinking still," He said, squeezing her closer.

"Aww, come on, Chouji, give yourself some credit, you're pretty hot, I think," it was true, he was now a very attractive man, and she'd needed to remind the girls of the fact she was his.

Chouji turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbing two towels, and handed one to his wife. "maybe now I am, but when we got married I was still pretty fat, and wasn't head of a clan," which was also true.

She wrapped the towel around herself and opened the bathroom door. "Yeah, but that's not the reason I fell in love with you," she said as she walked out the door. "Stew's waiting, hot stuff."

Chouji stared at the door and whispered. "Damn, I'm lucky."

BAM! The end, how'd I do? I see Chouji as a gentle lover, despite his size; and somehow I picture him coming home to a wife.

Yeah, yeah, read and reply tell me how I did and please tell me what you would like next as a pairing.

Review this story please, I'd hate to threaten y'all.


	11. Naruto hinata pt4

Hey guys, got another pairing for ya. this occurs way later than the first three chapters. hope you like, Tsunade and Jiraya are coming soon, but suggest another pairing and tell me how I did!

Naruto appeared in his kitchen silently in a small flash of orange. His wife of six years he saw was humming to herself, standing over a pot of what Naruto's keen nose recognized as ramen, lightly boiling.

_Hmmm... My favorite, _he thought, creeping up behind his wife silently. Without a sound, he wrapped his arms around his wife's stomach and placed his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against her neck. Hinata instantly recognized the touch of her husband and leaned back into Naruto's body, enjoying his touch.

"Ahh, Naruto, you're home early today, did Tsunade let you off?" she asked, stirring his ramen with one hand and reaching up to touch his face with the other.

Naruto chuckled. "Kinda, Chouji was gonna give me a report, but I sent him home."

"Good idea, Ayame really misses him every time he goes." she said, taking the large wooden spoon out of the pot she had. "Want some? It's your favorite."

Naruto slowly licked up Hinata's neck. "Yeah, and it tastes wonderful," he said, lightly nibbling on it. Hinata squirmed and giggled in his arms, turning to face him. He continued kissing her neck.

Naruto knew just where to kiss Hinata to drive her crazy. Even now, she was getting wet between her legs as he sucked on a sensitive spot just below her ear. She leaned her head over, giving Naruto more skin to play with. "Hmm, Naruto, that's dessert, you'll spoil your dinner," she said, her protests falling on deaf ears as Naruto pressed her body against him. Naruto's hands found her hips and moved her over to the countertop and lifted her, seating her on it.

Naruto began kissing down her neck to the hem of her shirt; he tugged at it a bit to reveal her collarbone, which he nibbled at lightly. She sighed contentedly, it felt so wonderful when he did that. He then brought his lips up to hers, kissing her deeply, loving the way she returned it. Then he thought of something. "Hinata," he said sternly, scowling up at her.

Hinata was a bit nervous as she answered. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't help but crack a smile as he spoke. "As your Hokage, I command you to let me have my dessert first" he said, running his hands up and down her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts.

Hinata blushed and brought her arms to his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him again. She drew back and played with his golden hair. "how can I disobey my hokage's orders?"

Naruto chuckled. "Ahh, that's my girl, now c'mere you, you're _mine_, you hear?"

Hinata kissed him readily as he picked her up again, easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips seated just a bit too high to feel his throbbing erection. She loved it when he talked to her like that, she loved when he called her his, he acted like he owned her, which he did, and she owned him, but hearing him say it gave her chills and made her hot. Naruto cupped her firm ass with both hands as they kissed and lowered her down his body, until her hips settled over his cock, feeling her hot pussy rub against him as he groaned into the kiss. Hinata's breath caught as she felt his cock through his pants, she broke the kiss and began to grind her hips on his cock as naruto began to walk them toward the bed. He gave her a deep kiss and pushed her down on it as he stood, removing his hokage robes, leaving him in his pants and a tight orange sleeveless shirt,

Hinata's mouth watered as naruto took the shirt off, slowly revealing his toned, cut musculature. By now, hinata was lightly stroking her own breast, lightly pinching a nipple as naruto took the rest of his clothes off, revealing his perfect(by all of hinata's standards) cock, standing up and out. He leaned forward as hinata's hand dipped under her shorts and panties to slowly tease her pussy.

"hinataaaaa," he drawled, kneeling down before the bed and sliding his hands under her thighs, "I want my desseeeeerrrt,"

Hinata shivered as she lifted her hand from her shorts, fingers drenched in her juices. As her hand came free, naruto snatched her wrist and leaned forward, licking her juices from her fingers with a talented tongue. Hinata fought the urge to grab his head and shove it into her crotch right then as she nearly came, imagining that his tongue and fingers were elsewhere. Naruto's hands moved to her hips, sliding her shorts with her panties down her legs, following with kisses on her mound, making her squirm as her pussy ached with need. He slowly spread her legs, something he had done many times, though it still made her embarrassed.

"hmmmm, smells like its just about ready, darling, I'm gonna dig in,"

Hinata arched herself, extending her hips toward him, calling out, "please, naruto"

Naruto bent his head toward Hinata's pussy, licking around it where her pussy juices had leaked out around it, licking up her juices. She was salty with a hint of sweetness that had a profoundly maddening effect on Naruto.

Hinata opened her mouth and began to pant in short, fast breaths as Naruto began to lick around her pussy. He did this most of the time, and it still nearly drove her mad every time. She reached down and tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair, the other she clasped over her mouth to keep from making any loud noises. Even though they were in their own house, Hinata still felt embarrassed when she was a bit loud during their lovemaking.

Naruto's lips soon found her pussy and began to lick it with long, slow strokes, every once in a while tonguing her clit for good measure. He heard his wife's muted moans, punctuated here and there with a stifled squeal as he nipped or suckled at her clit.

Hinata loved it when he teased her pussy, especially when he would nibble at her clit lightly. She moaned as he put his tongue in her and moved it around, it nearly made her scream. Soon a finger replaced his tongue, moving quickly, forcing her orgasm upon her as he sucked on her clit. Hinata's hips bucked upwards, but Naruto held them steady, keeping her legs apart as she moaned quite loudly, despite the hand that was over her mouth. He continued to lick tenderly along her slit, knowing she was quite sensitive after she came. Naruto crawled up her body and kissed her hand above her mouth.

"Was that good, Hinata?" Naruto asked confidently, though his desire for release was beginning to become unbearable. She reached up with both hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, settling his body over hers. Naruto took that as a yes, and supported himself with one hand, the other guiding himself to her entrance. As he began to push into her pussy, Hinata's eyes widened and a hand went to her mouth again. He pushed further into her and she squealed in pleasure that was almost painful, it had been too soon after her orgasm, and he was pushing into her, stretching her walls and grinding against the deepest parts of her pussy, she was so sensitive. Naruto pushed into her to the hilt and ground his hips against hers, rubbing her clit against the base of his cock. Hinata's legs wrapped around Naruto, locking behind him. Hinata was always so tight around him, but she was hotter and tighter this time; he gritted his teeth to keep from going wild on her as he slowly began to build a rhythm of very short, slow, but powerful strokes. Hinata grunted every time he slid home inside her, making her squeeze down on his cock.

Naruto groaned as he looked down at his beautiful writhing around him. He couldn't help but smirk though, and reached up, taking her hand away from her mouth.

"It's okay, Hinata, you don't need to be quiet like when we lived in an apartment," he purred into her ear, slowly sliding his full length into her to emphasize his point.

"Ohhhh, Narutooooo," her moan sent shivers down Naruto's spine, heightening his desire for her immensely. He quickened his thrusts.

"Yeeeeeeees, Naruto, right there, hmmmmmmm…" Hinata continued to moan as Naruto impaled himself on her again and again. Her moans grew louder as he continued, and soon she was screaming. As one hand held hers aside, his other hand was behind her, guiding her down on him in the best way possible. Her hand wrapped around his neck and brought his face close to her, foreheads meeting as her moans subsided.

_Gods, she's so beautiful when she's about to cum,_ Naruto thought as her breathing came in short gasps each time he slid home in her.

"Yes, Naruto, right there, oh, ah, ah, I'm gonna cum, Naruto, make me cum, Naruto, please, please, oh…" She fell silent as her orgasm hit her; she tightened her grip on Naruto with her hand and legs, arching her back into him as she kissed him. Her pussy tightened on his throbbing cock as pleasure coursed through her body, exploding from her core to her fingertips.

Naruto felt her cum around him, falling silent as she kissed him. It was all too much for him, though, and he came soon after she did, groaning softly into her mouth as he spewed his seed inside her.

"I love you, Hinata," he mumbled into her ear, and kissed it, his prick still buried in her pussy.

Hinata sighed, the most content she had been in a long time.

That is, until she remembered what she was doing before her husband seduced her. "The ramen!" she squeaked, and rushed out of bed on shaky legs, only to fall down as she tried to walk post-orgasm. Naruto couldn't have stifled the laugh if he tried. On wobbly legs she made it out of the doorway, and Naruto followed, leaning on the doorframe. He grinned as he watched his wife pout at the ruined ramen, temporarily overcome with his love for his wife. She turned off the burner and walked back to him, looking up at him with a little pouty frown that made her look so innocent, despite the fact she was naked and horny.

"I'm sorry, honey, I ruined dinner." She looked down, trying to hide her blush even after all these years.

Naruto laughed, picking up his woman in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He smiled and looked into her lavender eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to have a double helping of dessert then, hmm?" he said and kissed her, laying her down on the bed again.


	12. Neji Tenten 2

It's been a long time, ya? Yeah it has, and I apologize for depriving you of my literary genius. (sarcasm, I'm not that much of a douche.) the ending has an explanation, but not quite an excuse.

But anyways guys, Neji and Tenten again.

Neji Hyuuga furrowed his brow as he thought about his adopted father's words. As 'personal apprentice' to the clan head, his father presented him with many issues that would require his attention when he took the position. As it was, they were discussing the newly created Uzumaki clan, and whether they would render them assistance as Naruto's clan got started; they would need a large piece of land, among other things. Neji knew that the clan owned a large track of land near their compound that his father had plans for, but that Naruto was in greater need of.

"I think we should give it to them." Neji said after some thought.

"Oh?" Hiashi asked, "Why should we just give them that land? We've already got plans drawn up for training dojos and nurseries."

"I have a couple of reasons, the first is that the land is close to our compound, it would put us closer together and foster friendship between our clan and his. Also, It would put Naruto in our debt, and as he is the Hokage, that could be _very_ beneficial."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your sister, would it?" Hiashi asked, referring to Hinata, who had been asking to buy the land for months.

"Not necessarily. Though the main reason I suggest this is to generate a close relationship between our clans. I would rather we were a smaller clan with friends in the Uzumaki than a selfish clan at odds with them."

Hiashi thought on his son's words. _I was gonna give them the land anyway, I just wanted to know where he stood, but he's becoming more intelligent than I hoped. He'll make a wonderful clan head. _He almost smiled, but a Hyuuga was a Hyuuga. He spoke, "I will think on your words, and make a decision later. Now go, I think we've talked enough today." As Neji turned to leave, Hiashi called to him. "Oh, and Neji, let me know on Monday about the order I left with Tenten."

"I will, father," he said as he left.

Neji heard his wife working before he even got to his house, though given that it was almost dusk, she would be finishing up any time now. The clang of hammer on steel had seemed strange at first to him, but he had come to enjoy the sound, if only because it meant his wife was home. They owned a modest house compared to Neji's prestige in the Hyuuga clan, but he and Tenten had decided that they would leave the larger houses to those that needed them until Tenten had children. He walked right past his front door toward the side of the house, hearing the clanging grow louder until he saw his wife standing above her anvil in what passed for their backyard nowadays.

She stood, tongs in hand, above a gleaming piece of steel that had just begun to take the shape of a sword, her hammer coming down on it with precision. Neji stood and watched her work the lump of metal, admiring her technique. Not the tiniest bit of energy was wasted as she brought the hammer up and down. Her body was covered in a thin layer of soot from the forge behind her, save where her short-sleeved shirt and thick leather apron covered her, and where her sweat had streaked it a bit. He smiled as he noticed her forehead, which always had a large dark spot where she wiped it with her arm when she worked the forge for a while. She was attractive, in her tomboyish way, and although she could be girlish at times, she probably liked working the forge more than hanging out with girlfriends, though they got together fairly regularly. She leaned close to the glowing metal and examined it with an experienced eye, flipping it over twice before dipping it in a trough of cool water, where it sizzled. She lifted it out and placed it in a small bin, then began to put the tools away. Neji continued to watch, content to stare from a ways off. Finally, she took off her apron and hung it up, revealing her in a sooty, dusty t-shirt and pants that weren't that much cleaner. She stretched with catlike grace as Neji hopped over the string of small bushes and walked toward her. She saw him from a ways off and smiled, dirty and tired. Neji wished he could have taken a picture she looked so silly.

"Somebody's been busy," he said, eyes roving over her body, admiring it again for the umpteenth time since that night at the lake.

"Yeah, your dad really wants that sword made yesterday, doesn't he?"

Neji sighed. "Yeah, still not completely sure what he needs the thing for anyways. Though, it must be important; you are the best smith in Konoha after all. Anyways, if you're done today, we could go somewhere tonight," He said, referring to tentative plans he'd made with his sister and her husband.

Neji Hyuuga, the perfect, gentlemanly Hyuuga, yet perfectly not when he wanted to be, Tenten thought as she opened the back door to their small house. Though a night out did sound nice, she was tired from a longer time above the anvil than she was used to.

"I think I'd like a bath, and we can go from there, alright?" she said, and kissed him on the lips lightly, being careful not to touch his clean robes with any part of her, and went inside the house.

Now Neji knew any time she felt like she needed a bath and acted like that, she wasn't going anywhere for the night. Though a bath with her _did _sound nice.

She walked further into the house to the sink where she washed her hands, which were now a shade lighter than the rest of her arms. Neji smirked at the large spot above her forehead and couldn't stifle the chuckle that ensued.

"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring at him, which only served to make her look more comical.

Neji regained his composure quickly and got a wet cloth, which he wiped her forehead with. "Your forehead always has a spot on it after you come inside," he said, gesturing toward his own forehead, which was clean and finally, since last year, devoid of the caged bird seal. Even though it wasn't really needed when he did have it, Tenten had screamed about it to everybody in the head branch until Naruto figured out how to remove it, the seal master that he was now.

Tenten was already heading towards the bathroom, massaging her right shoulder and swinging her arm around. Neji followed, taking off his robe-like shirt and hanging it on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He was quiet; making sure Tenten didn't hear him come in the bathroom with her. However, as she turned to close the door, she was met with Neji, who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Ne-" was all Tenten got out before his mouth was on hers and his arms were around her. He pulled back after a couple minutes.

"I came to wash you," he said, turning the faucet on to fill the largish tub that they had. She let him take off her shirt and drop it in a basket, along with her pants.

"Neji, as much as I want to, I dunno if I'm gonna be up for anything especially 'aerobic' tonight," she said as he removed her bra.

"Let me wash you, and we can go from there, alright?" he said, tracing a gentle spiral on her flat stomach outward from her belly button. He kissed the clean spot on her forehead again before turning the faucet off and gesturing for her to get in, which she did. He got in behind her, after removing the rest of his clothing, and wrapped his arms around her, sighing, letting the almost harsh warmth of the water seep into his back, much like it was doing to Tenten's arms and shoulders.

Tenten sighed and leaned back into her husband's chest. "This is nice," she said. She always enjoyed it when they took a bath together, even if it would usually mean something frisky afterwards, or even during.

Neji grabbed the soap and lathered his hands, reaching forward for Tenten's arms, intertwining his fingers with hers, massaging the sore pads of her fingers and washing away the dirt that had been rubbed in as she swung her hammer. He continued washing her, paying special attention to her shoulders, massaging her tenketsu expertly to relieve her soreness. As he washed her, though, he felt himself begin to harden as he rubbed her gently. Tenten was feeling it too, as Neji dipped his hands to her back, and around to cup her breasts. Tenten let a little moan escape her lips as she arched her back a tiny bit into his hands. She also felt him against her as she began to feel a familiar itch between her legs. He moved his hands down to her hips and belly, leaning forward a bit to place tiny kisses on the back of her now clean neck. "Tenten," He murmured into her shoulder, "I want you," he finished as he dipped his hand lower to stroke the trimmed patch of hair above her pussy gently under the warm water.

Tenten felt his hand move down and gasped a bit, letting her head fall back to rest on his shoulder where he placed kisses along her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Neji," she sighed, bringing one arm out of the water to reach back and tangle her fingers in his hair as her inhibitions grew smaller and smaller. "Gently, Neji," she said as she rubbed her lower back against his prick. He groaned and massaged her mound above her pussy tenderly. Neji continued his stroking, bringing his other hand up to loose her hair from its buns, groaning again as she pressed herself back against him. Neji dipped his right hand lower, placing long, slow, caresses over her lips. Tenten sighed and wiggled her hips a bit, wanting more of the sensation. She leaned her head back, kissing him, full of unspoken need as he placed his other arm under her breasts and lifted her a bit. Tenten placed her hands on Neji's thighs and pushed up a bit, nearly gasping as the skin that was under the warm water contacted the cool air. Neji reached farther down and placed his cock at her entrance, still kissing Tenten deeply; and lowered her a bit until he was pressed up against her. Tenten broke the kiss, breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over with lust and need.

"Yes, Neji," she said breathily, lowering herself slowly on to him. Neji groaned as he felt the tightness of her pussy envelop him with frustrating slowness. Tenten's eyes were closed tightly as he sank further and further into his wife until finally he was all the way inside of her. He sighed as he felt her muscles clench around him, testing his resolve. She moaned as she leaned back against Neji's chest, reaching one hand up to pull his face in for a kiss, the other brought up to gently caress a breast, rolling a nipple with her finger as she offered her mouth to her husband, who explored her mouth and body with his tongue and hands, trailing his fingertips lightly around her body, causing her to shiver and clench down on his throbbing member. His hands soon found a new game to play though, as he placed his hands under the water for a few seconds, then cupped both her breasts, the warmth of his hands contrasting the cool air. Tenten moaned into their kiss and wiggled her hips, causing Neji to grind his hips against her movements. His hands soon left her breasts, leaving Tenten wanting; but soon they were on her hips, moving her slowly, gently, against him, increasing the pleasure for them both. Tenten's breathing hitched as he pushed her down on him with short, slow strokes. Neji's hands roamed her body now, exploring her, playing with a nipple in one hand and gently stroking her clit with another; Tenten's hands were on her husband, one tangled in his hair, the other massaging his balls in the warm water as their hips met with a little more fervor. Neji grunted as his wife moaned into their kiss and squeezed down on his cock again. Tenten was loving the way Neji built a slow, steady rhythm with his gentle strokes, making her squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lip as he pressed her hips down on him once again, this time pinching her clit just how he knew she liked it. Neji's orgasm had been building slowly, they had been playing this game for quite a while now, and he felt almost ready to burst. He spoke as he teased her clit again, eliciting a gasp from her.

"I'm so close, Tenten, I'm gonna cum inside you," he slowly said through his heavy breathing as he began to grind his hips into hers more insistently. Tenten felt his hot breath against her ear and shivered. Tenten's response was a low, soft moan; swallowed up greedily by Neji's mouth as he kissed her hard. His thrusts shifted to faster, harder thrusts and Tenten held on to her husband as he pierced her again and again. She felt it coming, and soon, Neji growled deep in his throat and grabbed her thighs, forcing her down on him as hard as he dared, spewing his load into her. Tenten felt Neji's cock twitch, which coupled with his rough hands on her made her lose control, seizing up from her inner muscles outward, her mouth clenched shut as she wrapped both her arms around Neji's neck, groaning with him as they both orgasmed.

Hiashi admired the sword Tenten had crafted for him. It was a thing of beauty, it truly was. Silver silk wrapped the handle that led up to a shining steel guard, cut into the shape of a flower. The blade was of the finest steel that could be obtained; designs of vines followed the gentle curve of the katana, punctuated with flower designs, and the shape of each was cut into the design of a small storage seal. The sheath was no less impressive. A single piece of hardened ebony wood, shaped by Yamamoto and cut into it were small curving silver lines, intersecting and flowing across it. It had two steel end caps, cut with their lines in black. The final piece was around the edge from where the sword would be drawn. Etched by Naruto in silver was a seal that would only allow Neji and a few others to draw the sword. He held the sword across his lap as he sat in the clan's meeting room, staring at it. Naruto had spoken about adding something else too, though he would not tell him. Hiashi's mind suddenly realized where he was, though he did not appear startled. He looked up and around, seeing the clan room full of the elders of the Hyuuga clan, former heads that served as advisors, and notable clan members. They were seated around a large rectangular table, as he sat a few feet away, elevated as head of the clan. Hiashi spoke, carefully.

"Neji, approach me."

Neji stood from his sitting position, not as one on the table, but in a chair on the far wall. He stood, approaching the elevated chair and kneeling in front of it. Hiashi stood, descending the three steps that led to his chair slowly, drawing the sword from its sheath. "Neji, you have were chosen to be my apprentice and to succeed me as head of the Hyuuga. Rise, for today is that day."

Neji rose and looked his father in the eyes and walked up the stairs slowly to the chair. He turned, looking at the faces of the other elders who had served in the position before. Neji had never felt nervous before, but this was as close as he'd ever gotten. He did not sit down, after all, Hiashi was still clan head. Until he sat on the throne, that is. He heard Hiashi's voice.

"You are the youngest to be chosen for this position, Neji. May you do better for the clan than any of us have," Hiashi said, adding the last bit as a customary reminder that had been handed down through the generations. "Sit, Neji."

Neji felt for the armrests of the ornate chair and sat down on the wooden surface. He was reminded of Hiashi teaching him when he was younger that it had no cushions because a true head of the Hyuuga clan lived not in the chair, but among his people. He felt his back come in contact with the cool wood. He heard his father's voice again.

"Rule justly, Lord Neji," He said softly and knelt to one knee, holding the sword and sheath up above his downturned head. Neji stood, descending the stairs and took the sword from his father and sheathed it. "I shall, Father."

I like the whole Neji becoming clan head thing.

I apologize for the agonizing lethargy that I was experiencing, I was working on this, Tsunade and Jiraya, and Shikamaru and Temari pt 3 when my computer's hard drive crashed. I may get the data back, I may not. And after that, my muse went away for a while, so I apologize. My other story's chapter was on that too, and we won't go there about how upset I am about that.

But anyways, how am I doing? Are you guys suitably 'engaged'? tell me about it with a review or a PM. Also, bioshock infinite came out. I wants it. My friend has it, and it is badass. Just saying. Remember the three R's, guys, Read, Rate, Review! I probably won't begin again on Jiraya/Tsunade or temari/Shikamaru until I figure out if I can get my data back, so any other pairings?


	13. Shikamaru Temari pt 3

Hey it's awesome that I got another chapter out, yes?

I think Jiraya and Tsunade are gonna be next, but what about a pairing that I haven't done yet? Or another chapter of one I have done? Tell me.

Temari groaned a bit and arched her back as the orgasm hit her. She came hard, releasing the morning's worth of frustration as all coherent thought stopped for a few moments. She looked up as she came down from her high and frowned a bit. She could almost feel Shikamaru's hands on her body, knowing exactly where and when to touch her, but she was alone, after all. _That damned Shikamaru, I was only prepared for him to be gone a couple days,_ she thought as she remembered him packing and leaving. The mission briefing said he'd be gone three days to see one of Jiraya's spies; but complications arose, _of course_, and three days had turned into a week, which had eventually turned into four. It had been four and a half weeks since she'd seen him, which since they had moved in together, was longer than she'd ever been without him. She silently cursed_, Damn him, Damn him to hell for making me miss him_. She looked out the window as she opened the curtains toward the rising sun, the morning sun playing across her skin, warming her a bit. The kunoichi sighed and wondered when he'd be home, turning and stretching upwards on her toes, her muscles stretching pleasurably. She put some clothes over her modest panties, and moved toward the kitchen. As she put tea on to boil though, she heard the click of a latch she recognized as the front door.

Excitement gripped her at the thought of seeing Shikamaru again, and she ran headlong into the next room, where she was confronted with a warm body, which she readily embraced. She breathed in, and was promptly confused at the smell. She pulled away slightly to see spiky orange hair atop a whisker-marked face. _Shit!_ She thought as she stifled a small scream and pulled away. There, standing in front of her was Naruto, closely trailed by Hinata. Temari put her hands in front of her, suddenly nervous.

"Sorry! I didn't- I mean I'm really sorry Narutokage; ahh dammit, what I want to say is I thought you were Shikamaru, and didn't see until I had already… err… grabbed you."

Naruto chuckled as his girlfriend tightened her hold on him. "It's okay, Temari, I'm just here to drop off something." He handed her a scroll, sealed in wax. "It's not supposed to get opened until a week _after_ Shikamaru gets back, and he's the one opening it, okay? He's gonna need some rest."

Temari nodded affirmatively. There was an awkward pause, and then Naruto spoke. "Well, me and Hinata have plans, so I'll see you later," he said as he turned to leave, Hinata in tow. She whispered to him as they left the house.

"You know I'm very jealous right now, yes?" she said, blushing.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, I guess you have all day to make sure that I'm one hundred percent yours, since I have a clone doing paperwork today," he said as she heard a puff of smoke to her side, then two Naruto's kissed her cheeks as he ran off. "But you'll have to catch me first!"

Hinata let loose an evil smile as she ran after Naruto, intent on making sure he knew just how much of him she owned.

Temari watched the couple leave and sighed, nearly screaming at Shikamaru for not being there for her to scream at. She hadn't had sex with him in nearly five weeks and it was driving her up a wall.

But, to be perfectly honest, that wasn't all of it. She missed all of him. The way he was, his attitude, that damnable grin he had, both playful and slightly condescending at the same time. _Damn him, I even miss his posture, if someone walked down the street with his gait I'd probably hug them too, _she thought, remembering her awkward moment with Naruto. She sat down and poured herself a cup of tea, almost forgetting that she only needed one cup, a thought that irritated her even more. She looked across the small western table where he would normally sit, she imagined him sitting there, leaning it back with a foot. She spoke softly, almost cursing herself that she cared this much as she fought tears for the first time in a long, long time.

"Dammit, Shikamaru, get your ass back home," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Wish granted."

Temari's eyes snapped open as she recognized the voice as that of the person she was cursing just then. She turned her head back just enough to see a spiky black ponytail and green Jounin vest, and jumped out of her chair, landing on Shikamaru and pinning him to the ground. She grabbed his vest with both hands and straddled him. "I oughtta beat the hell outta you for making me wait four fucking weeks for you!" and for a second it looked like she might have actually done it, "But it can wait, you're _mine_ today." She punctuated the statement by ripping the Jounin vest off his body, along with his shirt.

Shikamaru didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew Temari was frustrated enough to rip at his clothing. "Temari, wait a seco-"

He didn't finish his statement as Temari kissed him roughly, pinning his arms out from his sides and laying her chest on his, moaning as their contact made her immediately aroused. Temari didn't hear her victim's cry of protest. As of now, she was focused on the task at hand, which was making sure that Shikamaru knew how much he'd pissed her off. She was currently straddling his hips, relishing in the taste of his lips, in his scent, in the way he lazily struggled against her. She pulled away, both of them now out of breath; she pulled back, staring into the deep pools of his eyes. Sighing, she put her head to the side of his face, resting her chin on his shoulder, nose almost touching the floor. She stopped holding his wrists down and put her hands on his chest. She sighed again, and breathed in his comforting scent.

"I missed you," she whispered quietly in his ear. "I saw everybody else with somebody and I wanted you with me, but you weren't," she kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

Shikamaru sighed, bringing one hand up to stroke her soft hair, enjoying being with her immensely. He had been thinking of her more than he'd ever admit to Ino or Chouji; but he felt it a lot. His bedroll was lonely, and whether or not they had sex was secondary, he just enjoyed being with her, a feeling that he realized he missed more than anything.

"I missed you too, Temari," he said, running his hand down her back and stroking it comfortingly. "I can deal with missing Konoha, but missing you is harder than I anticipated," he smiled, burying his head in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent, vanilla and citrus again; enough to make him crazy sometimes, especially now after a while. "I missed the way you smell,"

He placed his hand on her shoulder, trailing it down her side to her hip, until it rested just above her behind. Temari resisted the urge to shudder at his unexpected touch. He dug his fingers lightly into her hips, and she did shudder, her back going taut for a half second. "I missed the way you feel,"

He pushed up with his other hand, forcing Temari to sit up straight, legs still around his waist as he moved to a cross-legged position. He kissed her, forcefully, invading her mouth with his tongue for a moment as she took his ponytail out and his hair fell around his shoulders. He broke their kiss, trailing his tongue down her chin to her neck, breaking contact only to remove her shirt. He licked down to her collarbone where he nibbled it a bit, causing Temari to moan and slide her hips against his. He spoke huskily. "I missed the way you taste." He punctuated his statement with a downward lick into the cleavage her bra offered to him, reaching behind her to unclasp it.

He then trailed his fingertips over her toned stomach, gradually moving upwards to her sides, and eventually he reached her breasts. Temari was sighing and making little sounds of pleasure as his hands moved. He began to lightly knead her breasts, and she gasped at his touch, craning her neck down to capture his lips again. He broke it soon, and grazed his teeth across a nipple. She gasped. "I missed your breasts," he said, licking a nipple and then blowing on it.

Temari laughed as he said that, but her laugh was cut short at the sharp sensation of cold air across her nipple. She hissed and stood up, pulling him with her. She pulled away from him slightly as she did, licking and sucking his neck as she pulled the button on his pants free. She dropped his pants quickly, leaving them only in their respective underwear. She hooked one arm around his neck, and pushed the other under the waistband of his boxers, tracing the V of his hips, but not touching him, not properly, anyways. Shikamaru instinctively pushed his hips against her, attempting some sort of friction, hooking his thumb around her panties with one hand, the other lightly rolling her nipple with his fingers. She spoke, low and huskily in his ear. "Well, I missed the way you can't control yourself sometimes," she punctuated the statement with a firm grasp of his shaft, jerking him expertly and a gentle but firm bite on his earlobe, suckling it. Shikamaru's knees nearly buckled at the sudden rush of sensation as he bit down on her neck, grunting as he instinctually thrust his hips into her hand. Her stroking matched his thrusts, making him nearly lose control as he pushed her toward the door, them stumbling one over another toward the bed. He shoved her and she let herself fall down on the bed as Shikamaru crawled up to her, his lithe body climbing up to her hips, pressing his palms under the sides of her panties. "You know I don't like that," he said as he lowered her panties slightly and nipped at the skin just below her belly button. She lifted her hips up to meet him.

"Yes you do and you know it," she said confidently, and of course she was right, as Shikamaru removed her last piece of clothing. He removed his own underwear and climbed up to her, pressing his chest against hers, kissing her gently. Temari suddenly pushed him over, causing their positions to be reversed; Shikamaru was feeling Temari slide her hips over his cock, heightening his arousal. She pushed further down, licking at his stomach and slowly moving lower.

"Nah ah ahhhh, Shika, I'm on top this time," Temari said, moving herself down until her hands reached his throbbing member. She wrapped her fingers around him, gently stroking up and down with short movements. Her mouth soon joined in, though, and her lips engulfed the tip, her tongue swirling over him.

Shikamaru nearly screamed as Temari's mouth did unspeakable things to him; he swallowed hard as his hand gripped the edge of the bed and his hips bucked, trying desperately, savagely to meet her thrusts. "Ahh! Oh God, Temari," He grunted out through clenched teeth as she engulfed the rest of him with her mouth, winding two fingers around the base of his cock and squeezing tight. Her other hand pressed down on his hips, keeping him relatively still as she suckled him faster.

Temari loved feeling him thrust against her with abandon. She loved being able to make him lose control, make him lose all coherent thought for the sake of lusting after her. She felt him grow in her mouth, a sign of his impending orgasm, so she pulled off of him, continuing to tease the tip with her fingers as she crawled back up to his face. He spoke, out of breath.

"Temari," he said, completely out of breath; placing one hand on her hip, "Do you even know what you do to me?"

Temari brought herself up above him, lining his cock up with her entrance as she spoke, smirk lighting her face. "It can't be worse than the things you do to me," she lowered herself on his cock as she spoke, moving in small strokes until she had all of him inside her. She bent down, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him up a bit for a kiss. She pulled away, throwing her head back as he tried to match her thrusts.

"Nghaa, troublesome woman, ahhh," he grunted out as she sped up.

"Arrogant bastard...Ohh!" She moaned as he pinched a nipple, hard, pulling her into another kiss, stifling her sounds as he felt himself grow closer to his orgasm. He moved a hand down to tease her clit, and she saw stars, her breath came in gasps, and when she did breathe out she begged him to never stop what he was doing. Soon, Temari felt the familiar, exhilarating rush of getting close to the edge, and she sped up again.

"Shika! Ah! I'll come!" she screamed before pushing her lips on his, throwing her arms around him and squeezing as if he'd slip through her fingers.

Shikamaru was just about to tell her that he'd cum if she did much more, he'd cum, but since her lips were on his, there wasn't much talking to be done. Feeling it approach, he reached around behind her to her shoulders, pulling them downwards as he thrust into her once more as hard as he could before the pleasure took him and he came, moaning into her mouth loud and long.

They made love again that day. And again; and again for good measure. Sometime around the third day, Temari remembered to give him the scroll. He'd read it and burned it subsequently, so she didn't know what it was about. She knew she didn't have the right to know, but her curiosity got the best of her and she asked him.

"Just political heads talking, Temari, nothing pressing. I didn't really read all of it, just enough to know the basics. It's about some or other arranged marriage between Suna and Konoha, but I'm sure somebody else will have the escort mission covered." He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek as he headed for the porch, which he hadn't laid on since he'd gotten back. _Guess women _are_ a powerful opiate, eh, dad?_

Love you guys, please review the stories with comments on what you thought of the story; it only takes a few seconds.

THANKS!


	14. Naruto Hinata pt 5

I'm thinking about maybe possibly adding a bit of plot to this. Don't know how it would work, don't know how I'd do it, but there it is. Tell me what you think, thanks!

Naruto sighed as he twirled the scroll in his hand, flipping it in the air as he watched a clone do paperwork. He'd decided that the clone wasn't exactly _bad_, like a lot of people had said; Though, more important issues would get his attention, the real him, that is. As of now, that was the subject of this scroll, being a proposal from the Kazekage, Gaara. He proposed that a political marriage was in order to further strengthen the ties between their two villages. He'd written in the letter that he'd wanted Naruto to marry his sister, Temari. He wasn't about to marry Temari, especially since he and Hinata were talking about marriage already; but the thought still troubled him a bit as he felt the rough paper in his hand. He frowned. Though Naruto loved the man to death, Gaara was still getting used to the way the world worked. He didn't portray much in his letters, but from the tone of it, he seemed pretty insistent that it happened. And, to top it all off, the Tsuchikage had been pressing at wind country, trying to expand his territory at the expense of Gaara's. He leaned back in his chair and balanced the scroll on his head, the focus on the paper rather than the writing on it calming him a bit. He thought about the things he knew. _I know I can't marry Temari. I know I have to show the Tsuchikage that Konoha and Suna are united. What else besides marriage would get that across?_ He let out a sigh of frustration as the paper toppled off his forehead. _Come on, Naruto, think. _As he thought it, there was a knock on the door of his office, breaking out of his thoughts. Glad of the distraction somewhat, Naruto called for his visitor to enter. The door swung open slowly, and Naruto smiled. In the doorway stood Hinata in an indigo sundress that swung down mid-calf, the color of her hair, with swirls of lavender.

Naruto smiled and got up, pocketing the scroll in his long jacket. "Is it that time already?" he said, walking up to his love and hugging her. She smiled, now sporting a light dusting of a blush on her cheeks, something that she never could quite get rid of. Naruto had a fleeting thought that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yep, are you ready?" she asked, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Yeah, give me a second to make sure things don't go crazy while we get breakfast." Naruto spawned a few more shadow clones, barking orders to them about paperwork and not bothering him; and when they had all nodded in the affirmative, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking out of his office. He'd taken the morning in the office, and had not scheduled anything else today so as to spend time with Hinata.

They made their way out of the large building that Naruto spent most of his time in; and as they walked down the busy streets, many waved, and Naruto waved back even more. Hinata was always impressed with how far Naruto had come since the days she admired him from afar; though she was less impressed with herself, and though she was gaining confidence, it took a long time before she could forgive herself for not being with him until now, and sometimes she still struggled with it. She thought on this a lot since Naruto had become Hokage; since a couple holdouts in the village council had accused her of jumping on the 'Naruto bandwagon"; though she didn't care anymore, or rather she cared less, since she was now with Naruto. She smiled as they made small talk; and as they walked, the subject soon came to the scroll from Gaara he had received. He assured her he wouldn't be marrying Temari anytime soon, but he was still at a loss for what to do about the whole situation. Good thing they reached Naruto's favorite restaurant as he expressed his frustration to her.

Teuchi saw them both approaching and called Ayame for a few bowls of ramen as they sat down on two of the stools. Naruto smiled at Teuchi.

"Hey old man, how's business?" Naruto said, smiling as Teuchi grabbed a bowl of ramen for him, years of being his favorite customer had yielded any kind of ordering fruitless. Teuchi always knew what he wanted, and he was always right. Ayame poked her head around the wall to wave at Naruto as Hinata ordered a special breakfast ramen that she really liked.

"Hey Naruto! Any word from Chouji?" she asked. Her husband, Chouji, had been on a team with Shikamaru and Ino that was supposed to last only a couple of days, but had turned into a few weeks, frustrating all those involved.

"Last I heard, they were a few days out from the village, they should get back no later than a week from now," Naruto said, digging into his ramen as Hinata ate hers in a dainty manner taught by the Hyuuga from a very young age. Luckily for Naruto, Ayame realized that it wasn't his fault about the extension, otherwise she might have withheld ramen from him, a thought that still made him scared.

"You should give it to Shikamaru, I'm sure he'd find a suitable solution," Hinata said, taking another bite of ramen and trying to help Naruto NOT marry Temari. Though she liked the girl well enough, trying to take one's man is an excuse for anyone to be jealous, especially Hinata. Naruto hadn't noticed it, but she was quite the jealous girl, throwing mean eyes at whatever girl would flirt with him.

"Ehh, but isn't he, like, _with _Temari? I don't want to upset him. At least I want to give Temari a chance to break it to him if it comes down to her marrying anyone. Of course, Shikamaru has always had a solution to every problem I've given him," he turned to Hinata. "You think so?"

Hinata nodded. "I do."

Naruto paid for their ramen, waving at both of the stand's workers before heading in the direction of the Nara estate, of which Shikamaru was now head. As they were about halfway there, Naruto spoke.

"Aww, crap," he said, turning to Hinata. "Shikamaru's still on the mission I sent him. It was only supposed to last a couple days but things got complicated. He's out with Chouji and Ino, that's why I remembered.

Hinata pulled him along a bit. "Well, the least you can do is drop it off for him, yeah? And besides, you said that Gaara didn't want your answer for another couple weeks."

Naruto eventually relented and decided to drop the letter off at Shikamaru's; and as they reached it, Naruto reached up above the molding of the door, removing a small key. He smiled at Hinata, and then unlocked the door, walking into the house with her.

As they walked in, Naruto had just enough time to see a blonde figure crash into him, nearly knocking him over. He was about to push her off when she looked up, and his blue eyes met her dark green ones. Both sets of eyes went wide as she jumped off him, holding her hands in front of herself nervously.

"Sorry! I didn't- I mean I'm really sorry Narutokage; ahh dammit, what I want to say is I thought you were Shikamaru, and didn't see until I had already… err… grabbed you."

Naruto chuckled as his girlfriend tightened her hold on him. "It's okay, Temari, I'm just here to drop off something." He handed her a scroll, sealed in wax. "It's not supposed to get opened until a few days _after_ Shikamaru gets back, and he's the one opening it, okay? He's gonna need some rest."

Temari nodded affirmatively. There was an awkward pause, and then Naruto spoke. "Well, me and Hinata have plans, so I'll see you later," he said as he turned to leave, Hinata in tow. She whispered to him as they left the house.

"You know I'm very jealous right now, yes?" she said, blushing.

Naruto spawned two shadow clones that kissed her on both cheeks as he ran off.

"But you'll have to catch me first!" he yelled behind him as he ran. Naruto spawned a few dozen shadow clones that all transformed into different common-looking folk and ran. Naruto himself transformed into an old man with a cane and tried his best to control his chakra signature. Soon, he began feeling the memories of his clones pop into his head with alarming rapidity.

_I keep forgetting how fast she is,_ he though as he spawned another clone who made quite a ruckus. Soon enough, Hinata came around, and though naruto couldn't see her, he sensed her ever so slightly.

Naruto's chakra was like a spotlight to Hinata's Byakugan-enabled eyes, which picked up on him immediately. He appeared to be arguing with one of his clones. Looking this way and that, and seeing only one other person on the street, an old man walking away from the argument; Hinata dropped out of the branch she was occupying, landing on the first clone just as another one tackled her to the ground and she punched it into a cloud of smoke. Three more shadow clones tackled her from behind, and one of them nearly pinned her before she spun a chakra shield around herself, effectively dispatching all Narutos in the area. She looked around for other clones, only to come face to face with the old man from earlier, who was eyeing her suspiciously. Immediately feeling foolish, Hinata blushed and turned her head, mumbling her apologies.

Naruto nearly laughed out loud as he saw Hinata like that, but disguised it as a cough. Every time she blushed, naruto fell in love with her all over again. But this time was different. He smirked evilly, pulling out something one of his clones had snatched as she was tackled on the ground. It was a pair of little black panties, which had dark blue rose designs on them. He twirled them on a finger as Hinata's eyes went wide. Naruto spoke, in a voice that intentionally betrayed him.

"Lose something, my love?"

Hinata nearly fainted as Naruto swung her panties, which she just now realized were gone. As Naruto turned to run again though, Hinata caught him on the back if the neck with one of her gentle fist strikes, and down he went, having just enough time to curse himself for forgetting just how fast Hinata was.

Several gave her suspicious looks as she carried the unconscious Hokage towards the newly resurrected Namikaze clan building (which, thanks to some help by the new Hyuuga clan head, was next to theirs now); Hinata had told them he'd had too much to drink, and they nodded, smiling and saying things about the previous hokage.

Naruto woke slowly and groggily. He tried to open his eyes, but they would not obey. Slowly he realized that his eyes were open, he just appeared to have been blindfolded. He groaned and tried to bring a hand up to remove the offending object, but his hands wouldn't budge. There was a rush if adrenaline-induced fear as he realized he was bound, hand and foot, arms out above him and feet spread out. He began to struggle, only to notice two things; one, that the ropes binding him were chakra-resistant; and two, that a warm hand was on his chest. He heard a voice next to him, so close he felt the breath hot on his ear, and it made him shiver.

"That was a mean trick to play on me, you know," he heard Hinata say softly, trailing her fingers down to trace over his abs, and he arched into her touch, realizing only now that he was naked. He felt her soft lips sucking on the side of his neck, her ministrations definitely getting a rise out of him. He felt the weight on the bed shift and soon he felt Hinata's hips on his chest, facing away from him he guessed.

"I didn't know how hot it would make me, realizing I didn't have my panties on, maybe it was because I was mad at Temari for hugging you. Either way, I'm not about to let you get away with hugging other women." Hinata said, tracing patterns on his abdomen again.

Naruto smelled her sex, hot on his chest as she shifted backwards. He guessed she was right above him now, and just as he was about to raise his head to protest what she had said; he wasn't hugging other women, he felt her panty-clad pussy descend on his face, gently moving back and forth.

"You'll cool me down, won't you, naruto?" she said, leaning down over Naruto's magnificent dick, giving it swirling licks across the tip, stroking it slowly.

Naruto's back tightened up every time she licked him, and he felt (and tasted) Hinata's wet sex above him. He traced her lips through her panties, gently biting across her clit every once in a while. Soon Hinata was moaning and pressing her pussy on his face, encouraging him.

Naruto was always amazed at how forward Hinata was in bed after she got used to what she was doing. Shed fainted the first few times they'd tried, but since then, shed become much more vocal, and naruto loved hearing her voice call out his name.

"Yes, mmmmmm, naruto right there, make me cum, baby," she said as naruto bit down on her clit gently through her panties, using his tongue to rub it roughly through the fabric as Hinata groaned, gripping both of his thighs as she came.

Naruto licked around her pussy, feeling her juices soak her panties and drip down on his chin a bit. He felt his cock throb for want of attention, some sort of stimulation; this not seeing thing made it hot though. As he felt the weight of his lover move from above him, Naruto spoke.

"Hinata, please, I neemmmmpphh-" naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as some sort of rag was forced into his mouth by Hinata. She forced it all the way in his mouth and he felt tape go across his lips, sealing what he now realized were her panties in his mouth. The taste turned him on even more, if it was possible, and he moaned into the improvised gag that she put on him. He heard the sliding of fabric, and soon felt her naked body on his, pussy pressing his dick flat against his abdomen, sliding slowly across it up, inch by inch, then down, just as slowly. Naruto moaned loudly, pulling on the ropes she'd bound him with.

Naruto was so hot beneath her, especially the way she watched him struggle against the ropes. She had a vague thought that she was turned on even more than normal when she had him like this. She leaned down, and shivered as his hips jerked upwards. She licked a nipple and he threw his head back, the muscles in his arms and chest bunching up deliciously as he pulled on his bonds. She bit down on it gently and he gasped. Well, as much as one can when one is gagged with panties. Slowly she pushed herself back down, moving her licks up to his neck, marking his chest in the process.

Naruto was feeling so much from all the different things Hinata was doing to him; it was hard to make heads or tails of it. She'd bent down on his nipple while rubbing her pussy on his cock, her hair splayed around his chest, her legs straddling his hips and her toes curling into his thighs; it was all almost enough to make him insane. He moaned through her panties, silently begging her for entrance. It was such sweet torture, he wanted more and wanted it to end at the same time. His shoulders relaxed as she pulled up off him, both their breathing heavy. He felt her hips leave his, and he pushed them up until he was only supported by his shoulders and feet.

Hinata saw his hips arch above the bed and pushed them back down, pinning them there with one hand while the other firmly grabbed his cock, slick with her juices. She placed the tip at her entrance and Naruto went still, anticipating her movements. She began to move slowly, pushing his cock inside her, still pinning his hips, until he was in to the base inside her. She began with slow movements that had Naruto pulling at his bonds again, matching her slow rhythm as it built. Soon, Hinata's strokes lengthened, increasing the pleasure for them both. The warmth flowing through her from Naruto's cock was incredible, her voice came in short mewls and pants, and she planted her hands on his chest for support as her orgasm built. She leaned down, tearing the tape from his mouth, taking the panties with it.

"Kiss me, Naruto," she breathed as she crashed her lips on his, laying her chest on his and extending her arms until she grabbed his hands, interlacing their fingers. His hips arched off the bed despite his bonds, and she met his every movement with another of her own.

Naruto's lips stung fiercely as she removed the tape on his lips, he would have vocalized his pain were it not for her own lips, soothing and pressing against his as she kissed him, the softness of her lips driving away the pain. He felt her breasts and stomach against him, and soon her hands found his, fingers interlocking as naruto held on to them for dear life as he thrust up into her with his limited mobility, every stroke completed by her movements above him. He felt the thin film if sweat between them, heightening the sensation. He tasted Hinata's tongue, wrestling with his as he drove her closer to her climax. He heard her labored breathing, and the slight creaking of wood as he pulled on his restraints. He growled with satisfaction, biting her lip a bit as he felt her hard nipples move on his chest.

Hinata was effectively made helpless as naruto held her hands out with his, driving his hips upward forcefully, making her moan into the kiss; she was past the point of no return by now, just a few more of Naruto's powerful thrusts and she'd come; and it didn't look like he was slowing down. He broke their heated kiss, placing his head in the crook of her neck.

"Yes, baby, just like that, ah, ah," Naruto said, grunting as he bit down on Hinata's neck, losing all control as he came. He vaguely heard a crack and one of his arms came free, which he wrapped around Hinata's waist as he felt her muscles clench around him. Hinata felt Naruto bite down on her neck, the pain mixing with the pleasure and throwing her over the edge. Warmth flooded her body, stemming from Naruto's cock; her pussy clenched down on him, all other muscles shuddering from the power of her orgasm.

Naruto didn't know how long they lay there before he finally mustered up the strength to move. Lazily, his hand came up and removed his blindfold, seeing a tangled mass of indigo resting on his chest, it's rise and fall smooth and slow. _She must have passed out,_ He thought as he examined the rope that formerly bound him, still around his wrist. He looked up and realized that her fingers were still intertwined with his on his other hand, still bound to one of the bedposts. He raised his hand up to tangle in her dark hair, feeling her snuggle into his chest as he did. _So she is awake, _he thought passively as she began to stir. Without looking up, he felt her fingers move, untying his other hand and drawing it to her. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"What about my legs?"

"Promise you won't marry anybody else if I do?" She asked, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him through strands of her hair.

Naruto chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Wouldn't dream of it." He felt his stomach grow hot, for what reason he knew not, but that's another story for another time.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Please review the story.

What do you think about the ending of this story? Will there be actual PLOT? Tune in next time to find out!


	15. Sasuke Sakura

Sasuke dove right just in time to hear what sounded like thunder resound in the clearing he was in with Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi threw kunai to distract the grass ninja that they had been fighting for the last ten minutes. He had some sort of wind-style jutsu that let him drill a hole in the air itself, though it seemed to only work in straight lines. Nearest sasuke could tell, the jutsu opened a vacuum about four inches wide in a tunnel about a hundred feet long wherever he was pointing, though it appeared that he was a bad shot. Else I'd be dead already, thought Sasuke as he charged the ninja again as he turned, only to see him duck under the kick Sasuke aimed at him, catching the sharingan wielder off guard for a half second.

A half second was all he needed. Before Sasuke had even landed, the grass ninja pointed his finger at Sasuke's back as he sailed through the air in front of him and concentrated his chakra into a very fine point at the end of his finger.

Sasuke heard the thundering before he felt pain, and he felt the pain before he hit the ground, his legs suddenly giving way as he landed, forcing him to the ground.

"One down!" the grass ninja yelled, distracted for a half second by his victory.

A half second was all Kakashi needed. The grass ninja fell, a kunai now buried to the hilt in the back of the man's head. "One down indeed,"

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she landed next to him, placing her already glowing hands on either side of the wound. She felt tears start to form as she examined the hole. The blast had torn completely through his torso; in through his back and out of his chest, completely severing his aorta and spinal cord, and had destroying most of his heart. She felt the tears fall and she watched them fall through his wound onto the bloodstained grass beneath. His mouth opened as if to speak, but no air, no sound came.

"No, no, no, Sasuke Stay with me!" she screamed again, as if it would do any good. She saw the flesh start to knit together, but it was too slow. The blood was already pooling and soaking into the grass. Without a second thought she forced more and more of what little chakra she had left into his chest, pouring it all into him. Kakashi took notice, trying to pull her off him.

"Sakura, No! If you do that, then both of you die!" she pushed him away, using just enough strength to keep him away, turning her attention to Sasuke, who had stopped breathing. Sakura screamed as her hands turned a pale blue on instinct. She felt his life force, tiny and small within him, and fed it all of her chakra. As she did, she felt weaker. She knew her life would wane as his waxed, and she didn't care. All she knew was that her beloved Sasuke was dying. As she pushed her chakra into his body though, she felt his chakra wane too, like a candle in the wind, and then it went out.

Sakura screamed as she woke up, opening her eyes to the pitch darkness she recognized as her room. Immediately she buried her head in her hands and began to cry, her sobbing soft and contained. A few moments into her sobbing, however, she felt a strong arm around her waist; tugging her gently. She turned and buried her head in the smooth planes of his chest, savoring his warmth as she gasped in her sobbing. She felt another hand come up and tangle in her short pink hair, slowly trailing down to stroke her upper back, only in one direction, as if he was petting a cat. It soothed her immensely, and soon her breathing became gradually more even. She found herself clutching him tightly, as if she required more assurance than his bare chest on her face, as if it wasn't enough to feel the scar as her arms wrapped around his back, and feel the front of it on her face.

"You had the dream again," it was more of a statement than a question, but still she nodded, cheek rubbing against his chest. Sasuke held her closely, and stared up at the ceiling as if it would yield the answers he wanted.

Sasuke thought about his wife of two years. Ever since he'd come back, he'd seen just how much his sharingan had blinded him, even now he almost laughed out loud at the thought. The sharingan blinded him to everything except power. Naruto had eventually beat the sense into him after he'd killed Itachi, and it had taken almost a year before he was allowed to enter the village, whereupon immediately the council had commanded his eyes be sealed for another year. He accepted; and in that time, he grew more mature, and also grew to love Sakura, albeit without sight. Among the few of the graduating class that came to visit him during that year, Sakura came the most, even more than Naruto. He grew first to expect her, then to worry if she wasn't there; then, suddenly, as if it had been waiting in the shadows all along, he loved her. He'd kissed her for the first time not even knowing if she still looked the same. For the remaining three months she'd come nearly every day. He even remembered the first time they'd made love. He'd learned her body by touch, every sensation from his fingers on her skin heightened by his lack of sight, every detail etched into his mind by his fingertips. He hugged her tighter as he thought, and to think, she's all mine. Sakura's breathing had evened out a bit and he kissed the top of her head, feeling the soft pink strands tickle his nose a bit.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Ino?" He asked tentatively. He'd talked to her about it a few times, and each time she said no. Ino had grown as well, exceling in therapy jutsus for trauma and the mentally ill; though as she used them, she felt everything the patient felt, knew the full extent of their suffering; she'd said that it was like taking the disease on to herself.

He felt her shake her head a bit in his arms and look up. Every time he met her smoky green eyes he could fall for her all over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck as if he'd slip through her fingers.

"I'm right here, Sakura. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear.

"I felt you die," she muttered into his neck, and after a pause, spoke again, "I could have died with you, all I had to do was let go." It was true, at the moment she felt his life leave him, she could have gone too. She never knew how difficult it was to just stay alive as she felt him die. Eventually she'd passed out; and woken up a week later in Konica hospital, a result of her extreme chakra depletion. Sasuke had taken another month to recover, most of it in a coma. Surprisingly enough, naruto had been the one to heal him, but nobody knew how he'd done it, claiming a secret clan jutsu. She didn't care. Somehow, sasuke was okay, and that was all that mattered.

"Don't talk like that, you kno-"

"I didn't know if I could bear losing you."

It had taken her a while to stop putting again at the end of that sentence, which saddened sasuke that it was true. She squeezed tighter, never wanting to let go. She couldn't deny that the dream had left her wanting him to reassure her, in a way only he could.

"It's still only a dream, just a memory, Sakura." She smiled a bit into his neck, pressing her body against his a bit more suggestively.

"Prove it"

He knew exactly what she was asking, and his lips touched hers, gently and softly at first. He closed his eyes instinctively as he opened his mouth a bit, his tongue meeting hers, rubbing it softly, teasing it until it joined in the motion. Slowly, without breaking their kiss, Sakura moved herself into a position where she straddled him; curving her body against his as she gasped when Sasuke's hand grabbed her ass. Her gasp was exhaled as a sigh as he broke their kiss to kiss down her neck. Sakura put a hand on his chest, palm over scar, and pushed a bit until her lover lay flat in the darkness. She lay down on top of him, rolling them both over until she lay below him. Her arms found his neck and pulled him close, their foreheads touching.

"Hold me, Sasuke," she said quietly; and soon his arms dug under the bed to wrap themselves around her, unclasping her bra as they did. He kissed down her neck, latching his teeth on the obscuring fabric, and pulled as Sakura maneuvered her arms, catching it on her elbow, earning a giggle and a chuckle from them. Sakura finished removing the bra herself, taking with it her lover's boxers. He latched on to a nipple and tugged, causing Sakura to arch her back into his mouth instinctively, even though it felt amazingly pleasurable. He soon soothed it with his tongue though, massaging it gently as she trailed her fingers along his erection. His sharp intake of breath was evident of his arousal even if the throbbing muscle between his legs wasn't. He closed his eyes, leaning down and nuzzling her with his cheek, savoring every inch of the softness of her skin, exhaling softly and eliciting a shiver from Sakura as she felt the hotness of his breath coast across her chest. Her need was absolutely palpable to sasuke as he smelled her sex, using other senses in place of his eyes. It was funny, but he preferred to make love to her this way; it was difficult to describe, but somehow it felt more real to him, her touch was more real when it was the only sensation. His hips moved forward, resting on her pussy, then sliding along it sexily. Sakura gasped and dug her fingers into his hips, wanting more from him.

"Hmm, Sakura, you feel so good," he spoke low into her ear as he pulled her chest flush with his, toying with her earlobe as one of his hands wandered downwards to cup her ass, pulling her up as she positioned his cock for him. He slowly pushed forward, exhaling into her chest again as his manhood was enveloped by her tight pussy, Sakura moaned low in her throat as he invaded her, loving every new inch as it was pushed inside of her. At last, he slid home inside her as he came up for a kiss, her fingers kneading into his back, feeling his muscles tighten as he ground his hips into hers, grunting as she squeezed down on him. Slowly he pulled out of her, exhaling forcefully as he did, restraining himself from going wild on her. As soon as he had withdrawn until only the tip remained, he thrust back into her forcefully, causing the bed to give in time with his thrusts, which were slow and steady as he timed them with the movement of it, making Sakura moan as he moved, their kiss becoming hotter as her hands found his ass, kneading into it as she pulled his hips into her each thrust, as if he needed any encouragement. His hips began to move faster as he used his arms to pull her down on him each time he pushed his way into her tightness. The room became hot and noisy with their breathing as he nearly slammed himself into her over and over.

"Hmm, yes Sasuke, yes," she growled as he drove home inside her, punctuating the yes on the meeting of their hips as he hit the deepest parts of her and she moved her hands from his hips, locking her ankles around him instead, now using one arm to wrap around his neck, pulling him in as he nipped at the side of hers; using her other arm to place her palm over the back of his scar, as if to assure herself that he wasn't going anywhere. His hips quickened as she bit down on his neck, feeling her orgasm build with his.

"God Sakura, yes," he moaned into her ear quietly as she bit him, the pleasure mingling with a hint of pain as he fought against his orgasm, wanting to make her cum first, but if she kept doing that, all the willpower in the world wouldn't do him any good, he thought as she rubbed her body on his erotically, earning another moan from him as he neared the brink.

"Hmmmmm..." He growled as his thrusts met hers more forcefully, "Sakura, I'm so close, cum with me baby," he finished his statement by squeezing her to him as he thrust forward, his back going taut as he felt his orgasm wash over him in hot pleasure, shooting his load into her pussy as she squeezed down on him forcefully. Sakura arched her back into her husband, tightening her hold on him with her legs as she came, the hot sensation washing over her body in waves. She groaned low in her chest as she did, kissing Sasuke hard on the lips as she shared in his pleasure.

Soon, Sasuke came to his senses, amidst his labored breathing he heard Sakura still sighing with pleasure, and felt her inner muscles twitching intermittently. Sasuke opened his eyes, for the first time since he'd closed them, seeing the rays of the morning sun just hitting the tops of konohas highest buildings. He smiled a bit. Sakura pulled him closer, as if he was going anywhere anyway.

"Good start to the day, eh?" He said, resting his forehead on hers lovingly.

Thanks for bearing with me, I know I haven't uploaded a chapter in like ages. Anyway, I liked this one, even if it was a bit ooc. Do that voodoo that yoodoo so well! Review and suggest the next one! Jiraya and tsunade should be coming soon.


	16. Tsunade Jiraya pt 1

So I have another one for you all, though I'm probably not gonna finish it until I get some support on whether I should or not, just read it and tell me what you think, Thanks y'all!

Tsunade sat in one of the most empty bars in Konoha, it was out near training ground 44, or the forest of death as some liked to call it. Ninjas constituted the majority of the patrons, and since it was midday, most ninjas were out on some sort of job or mission. Being a Senju, it was a lot harder to get her drunk, so there were a couple sake bottles already empty beside her. She looked at the bartender and raised the third up, now empty. She drank like this once every year, for those she loved and lost. She took out a small picture of Dan, feeling her eyes water just a bit as the barkeep came back with the bottle she desired. He set it down in front of her, but didn't say anything. He'd tried that a year ago and it didn't work so well. The sannin was just about to open the bottle when she felt a familiar presence at the door. Great, here comes the world's most famous womanizer. The other surviving sannin strode in, pulling up a stool beside her, revealing a bottle from the folds of his jacket. He uncorked it and poured her saucer for her before she could.

"If you insist on drinking yourself to death, at least do it with good sake," he said, producing his own saucer and pouring it too.

She pulled her face up to look at him. His horned forehead protector and long, spiked white hair were both visible as she took the saucer and brought it to her lips, but did not drink yet. He'd always come, albeit against Tsunade's wishes, and drank with her.

"What are you doing here, Jiraya," she asked, perhaps more angry that he had interrupted her thoughts about Dan than that something might be amiss in the village.

"It's not good to drink alone," he said, drinking his sake. Tsunade drank hers as well, feeling the liquid burn and warm her. _This _is_ really good sake_. He spoke as if he knew what she was thinking, which was most likely true. "Good shit from rice country. I was gifted with quite a few of them after my last book signing,"

Tsunade thought it was good sake, but not good enough to justify him being there. "Jiraiya, why do you come here?" She asked, feeling a bit buzzed.

Jiraya played with his saucer in his fingers as he spoke. "Like I said, it's not good to drink alone. Also, I thought I'd try my luck again,"

Tsunade blinked. He only said that when he was about to ask her out again. "You're seriously asking me out on a date, Jiraya? Now, of all times?" she said, voice a bit raised.

"Yep," he said, smirking a bit.

Now Tsunade was frustrated, and quite frankly, angry too. "How many times do I have to say no to you before you get the hint, Jiraya?"

"How many times do I have to ask until you say yes?" Jiraya was trying to keep up his smile, but being rejected has that particular effect on a man, even if it is the thousandth time.

"Don't act like you know me, Jiraiya, I won't go out with you." She drank another saucer of his sake. Jiraya was now upset, and he showed it.

"I don't know you? I don't know you? How many years have we been on a team together, huh? and how many after that have I sat with you on this VERY day, getting shitfaced drunk and hearing about Dan? No, Tsunade I know you, I know you better than anyone else, maybe even better than you know you." he said, smirking a bit at his victory, and drank another saucer.

Tsunade's eyes watered as he mentioned Dan, how dare he assume he knows my pain? She looked at him, angry. She pushed his hand away from her shoulder, nearly causing him to fall off his stool. she yelled at him, "No! You don't, Jiraya! And even if I did say yes, you'd just throw me aside like… like a piece of trash as soon as you wanted to write another book or get with some hot young… piece of ass walking down the street! You don't love me any more than them, so tell me why should I say yes?!" Tsunade realized she was screaming, but she didn't care. She realized that this was the first time she had ever told him he didn't love her, but she didn't care any more. She wanted to be drunk and miserable, and if Jiraya wouldn't let her have it, by God she'd make him miserable and hurt too. Though immediately she was brought back to her senses when she heard a crackling sound, like a lightbulb breaking. Jiraya's fist was bleeding, and it appeared that he had crushed his glass saucer within his hand. Tsunade immediately realized she had gone too far. she reached for his hand but he pulled away. The few people who remained in the bar were focused on them now, and as Jiraya stood from his stool, his eyes watered, but not from pain, and he spoke, low and softly; but with much restrained anger. His visage was dark and brooding, and Tsunade realized she had crossed a line with him.

"You spend so much time looking back and wishing for what could have been, so much time looking at that little picture and mourning over him, that you refuse to see what's right in front of you. I've loved you for so long, Tsunade; waiting for you to realize that you can't walk through life looking backwards." she walked toward him tentatively, reaching for his bleeding hand again. He took a step back away from her. "No more, Tsunade. I'm done," with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the bar, turning the corner. Tsunade ran out after him just in time to see a bunch of leaves swirling around where he had been. She let the sadness wash over her as she sat down against the wall and sobbed for a bit, now feeling for both of them.

Jiraya sat now, in between one merlon and another on the outer wall of west Konoha, watching the sunset. It had always relaxed him. He looked at his now bandaged hand, wishing he knew some more healing jutsu. Tsunade was always the healer, anyways, he thought, almost wishing that he didn't love her so much. If he was being truly honest with himself, which he was, he was thinking for a second about disregarding her entirely, though he dismissed the thought even as he considered it. Can't just aim for second place, now can I?, he thought with a smirk. He'd be back tomorrow, for sure. He continued thinking for a while as the sun began to disappear beyond the farthest trees west of the Hidden Leaf and took a deep breath.

This is all I have of this story so far. I really didn't want to finish it until I get some reviews that I should continue it, because I'm really not sure how I'm feeling about this one. Some reviews would be appreciated.

Thanks,

Red.


	17. Tsunade Jiraya pt 2

Homies, I have a new chapter for you!

This will be the continued version of Jiraya and Tsunade. When we last left our seemingly unlikely lovers, Jiraya was sitting forlornly on the wall of Konoha, and Tsunade was nowhere to be found. But since they are in this story, we can reasonably assume that they will be getting into some high jinks later on in the story. So without further ado, let us join Jiraya.

Jiraya heard the telltale clicking of Tsunade's heels before he saw her. He looked up and saw her, walking slowly towards him, her side lit in orange from the setting sun. She walked to him, her eyes a bit red, from the alcohol or from her tears he was not sure. He slid from the ledge he was sitting on and faced her as she approached. She didn't look into his eyes, but instead reached forward and gently grabbed his wrist, starting to unravel the bandage on his injured hand. Her hands began to glow and Jiraya felt a familiar itching sensation as the several cuts on his hand began to heal. It took no longer than thirty seconds, but it felt longer with neither of them talking. She finished and held his hand in both of hers for a second before Jiraya spoke.

"Tsunade, I -"

"Don't apologize," she said calmly as she brought his hand up to her cheek. "You were right, even though it hurt when you said it. I can't go through life regretting what's in the past,"

She'd unconsciously taken a step forward and nuzzled into his palm a bit, her eyes watering slightly. she looked at his bandage, which lay discarded on the ground,and smiled, a small but genuine one. "I was always was telling you to learn healing jutsu, I still think it'll get you killed some day."

He smiled, and used his thumb to wipe the tear that had formed on the corner of her eye with the hand on her cheek. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to learn a whole new style of jutsu just so I can do something you'll always be better at anyways," he said. He looked out over the wall, noticing how it was getting darker in the forest, and that the wall was one of the few places still lit, and even that was fading quickly.

her smile broadened a bit, and she pulled his hand from her face, turning it over as if to ensure that it was healed completely. When her words came, they were few and soft, and if not for his enhanced senses from being a ninja for so long, he wouldnIs it too late to accept?s heart leapt a bit as he heard that. He dipped his forehead to hers and whispered almost as softly as she.

**he said as she looked up at him, still holding his hand. **

**m sorry I never noticed before now, it must have been terrible for you, watching me like that all the time.**Dont let yourself live in the past like that,Yeah, I guess you

**They walked, even though it grew dark, and talked. They talked like they had back when they were teammates, when they spent most of their lives together with Orochimaru; yet unlike then, they shared a sort of newfound affinity for one another, their talk was less serious, and both smiled a bit more. After a while, Jirayas way to Tsunades lips on hers, his hand on her breast and hip, nibbling at her collarbone, it was almost too much. She took one hand and shifted the fabric of her dress over her shoulder, and Jiraya**I haven

**Jiraiya smiled. s okay, me neither,t arouse her so much. He skirted her belly button and found the patch of hair above her pussy. It was soft and as his hand pushed further, he felt her wet folds. As his fingers rubbed across her pussy, Tsunade closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip again, which Jiraiya thought was incredibly sexy. As he continued to tease and play with her pussy, his lips found a nipple while her hands found his cock, rubbing it with the same tempo that he was rubbing her with. He sucked her nipple a bit and her back arched into his touch. Tsunade was covered with sensations; the warmth of his body next to hers was enough to arouse her when he hugged her on the wall, but now that his bare skin was on hers, his rock hard member was in her hands, and his lips and fingers were on her intimately, she felt like she was a bomb and he lit the fuse, she was a firework and he was setting her off. His lips left her nipple and nibbled at her ear, making her shiver. **

**He said, more of a statement than a plea really. Tsunade felt his hard cock and knew how much he wanted her. Just as much as she wanted him. She turned around and got on all fours, which quite surprised Jiraiya, though it aroused him further, it was possible, her heart-shaped ass in the air for him. **

**she said as she smirked a bit. It was just something she liked better than the traditional missionary position. She felt better being held from behind. He nudged her legs further apart and pulled her shoulders up flush with his, and placed his cock at her entrance. She turned her head to him, she whispered as she kissed him and he began to push into her. She moaned as he gradually sunk himself into her, her wet, hot pussy accepting every inch of him. His hands coasted across her body, rubbing every inch of her, from her hips to her arms and back down to knead her breasts as he moved inside her. Tsunade felt so hot as he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth and his hands on her breasts, rough palms teasing her nipples. One of her hands reached down and rubbed her clit gently, making her moan and squeeze down on his cock, her other hand tangled in his long hair, which she felt on her calves, moving a bit in time with his thrusts. Jiraiya was lightheaded with all of the sensation of Tsunade. Her pussy wrapped around him perfectly, her breasts were heavy in his hands as her hair cascaded around them as he kissed her, adding even more to the pleasure. Soon, his thrusting became more rapid, and his breathing more uneven. Tsunade broke the kiss to whisper in his ear. **

**s so good, I He felt her hands come up to tangle in his hair to recapture his lips as he felt her pussy tighten down on him and her moan into the kiss loudly, just as he thrust up into her and came himself, grunting into the kiss as she moaned, grinding his hips into hers to prolong the sensation. She leaned forward and he fell with her, his hands finding hers at her side, interlacing their fingers together. Jiraiya smiled into the back of Tsunade**Good start to your future?It could be better,d say something like t be looking back regretting your past all the time! Look forward.d say something like that, She thought.

Howt allow for any romance in the story, though I tried to make it as natural as possible. What do you think? Too forced? Not forced enough? Just right? Well youve got an opinion and I want to hear it. Thanks for all the reviews, It done yet so be ready for a whole nother bushel of lemony sweetness.

Redrout.


End file.
